We Were Rivals
by Hyaku . Kokoro
Summary: [AU and Shounen ai] Asuran Zala's father is dating someone, but who? What happens when it turns out to be the mother of someone he thinks ill of? What happens when these two fall in love over time? Anything could happen.
1. Trying to get through the day

_We Were Rivals_  
_Chapter 1:_ Trying to get through the day

_Disclaimer :_  
I do not own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in Gundam SEED. The only thing I own is characters I make up. That is it.. Oh, and the plot that I came up with.  
_Warning :_  
This is a shounen ai fanfiction so that means boy x boy. There is going to be some swearing and fighting parts, but I don't think any gore.  
_Pairings :_  
Asuran x Yzak and slight Asuran x Kira  
_Summary :_  
AU and Shounen ai Asuran Zala's father is dating someone, but who? What happens when it turns out to be the mother of someone he thinks ill of? What happens when these two fall in love over time? Anything could happen.  
_Dedications :_  
I would love to dedicate this story to five of my best friends, Yuki, Tenshi, Mura, Shadow, and Aly. Love ya guys!

_Author's Note :_

_Italic is for thoughts_  
"Quotation Marks are for speaking"

Thank-you Shadow! I owe you for doing the editing for this story. Also this is a alternate universe AU fanfiction, so there is no giant robots and war. In this fanfiction I made Yzak, Asuran, Kira, Dearka, and Nicol all the same age, the only person that isn't the same age is Miguel who is a year older than them. There is not much I can say right now, but just to enjoy the fanfiction! Well I hope you do!

- - - - -

The day wasn't turning out so great as Asuran Zala thought it would be. First off the weather man had lied. Though it was a first, it happened. Today was supposed to be sunny, so that meant it was going to a gorgeous day out, but it wasn't. It was cloudy and it was raining, not to mention the sounds of thunder here and there. Some sunny and beautiful day it was going to be! Here he thought he would wake up on time for once and not be yelled at and make it to school on time, but that didn't really work out as planned. He did get yelled at and he was almost late for his bus.

Sighing deeply the navy blue haired male looked out the window as the bus stopped to pick up someone on their way to school. Glancing over to the person that came aboard he moved his bag from the seat to the floor now. It was none other than his best friend and ex-boyfriend, Kira Yamato. Though Kira was his ex-boyfriend they decided it would be best if the should just stay friends for now. Kira was never mad at Asuran, he understood what he was going through at home and also agreed with Asuran, so for now they just stayed friends.

Who followed Kira minutes later was his twin sister Cagalli. She was huffing and puffing like she had ran a marathon or something. Kira just laughed slightly as she took her seat across from them and just glared at her brother. She had woken up late today, but that was Kira's fault. He had forgotten to wake her up when had gotten up, though she woke up on her own and got here just fine. A little tired yes, but that would pass. He knew Cagalli would hate him for the rest of the day, but then again they didn't have any classes together. It would be that bad, but once looking to Asuran he looked kind of upset or depressed. Opening his mouth the brown haired male spoke. "Asuran, you didn't have a good morning did you?" he questioned. Kira had noticed that he was having more and more bad mornings.

Asuran looked to him slightly and sighed. "You got that right... I thought it was going to be sunny today, and look it rains. Oh and also I woke up and got yelled at by father.. Again. How can he yell at me when he is the one making me go to those stupid parties," he told Kira. Things at home were hectic, he was still sad when his mother died a year and a half ago. His father was holder to a big company, so there was many parties he had to attend. Man, there wasn't one day where he was able just to sleep all day long. It was like his father was out to get him or something. Leaning his head on the window he sighed deeply as he banged his head gently on the window of the bus.

Kira looked to him, he was turning into a wreck. "Don't worry Asuran, it's only one more day till the weekend and it is a long weekend at that," he told him.

The bus stopped once more and two males got on. Yzak Joule and his best friend Dearka Elsman. Asuran always thought ill of Yzak. He was cocky first of all. Second, he had his own fanclub. Third, he was just plain rude sometimes. He always competed against Asuran but lost most of the time, but still he had his own fan club of girls. Yzak always thought he was better than everyone, even the teachers. Always coming to class late, making the teachers angry. Why didn't he just drop out of school or something? It would seem much better for a person like him.

While walking down the aisle to the bus, the silver headed male smirked at Asuran. Today was they had gym together... Yay for him. Today was soccer. This was going to be fun. But Yzak hadn't beaten him in soccer yet, it would be nice to see him try. Asuran sure didn't have the time and still beat him. After the two males passed them and sat at the back of the bus, he sighed in relief. He didn't want trouble today with them, but he knew he was going to have trouble with Yzak no matter what. "What a bad day this was going to be," Asuran said softly, hanging his head low now.

Kira gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry we'll get through the day like always," he said with a slight smile.

The bus stopped to get a few more people before moving onto the school now. The bus had gotten pretty full now. Asuran looked out the window and saw the sun trying to break through the clouds, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. For the most part he hoped the power in the school went out. Thunder could be heard, and lightning could be seen, so there was a possibility of that happening. The bus stopped once again, but to let people off to school.

Everyone began to stand up and move around a bit as they started to flood out into the aisle of the bus. Grabbing his bag from the floor, Asuran and Kira quickly stepped into the aisle. Once out of the bus they made a run for it to get into the school due to the rain. A few people in the school were very lucky, they didn't need to wear uniforms like most schools, plus who knows what the blonde female named Cagalli might due if she was forced to wear a skirt. Kira had asked this question many times to Cagalli and she always gave the same answer, "I'd kill the person who designed them and then threaten the principal to change back to causal." Cagalli seemed to be the 'using actions more than talking' type, but both Kira and Asuran knew it was a small phase.

First class was English. Asuran had been able to get a few minutes of sleep in this class because they were reading a novel during class. If the teachers had a problem with that, they should talk to his father, it was his fault for making him attend those parties and making him stay up so late till almost everyone left. But for the past couple of nights, while making his nightly routine to the kitchen for a glass of water, he had noticed a pair of shoes that he didn't know of. And it wasn't from his family, because no one wore shoes with heels. All the people in his house were males. He didn't push the matter and just let it be.

Walking down the hall with Kira who was talking with his twin. She soon left the group to go talk to a girl named Lacus Clyne, or the Pink Princess. They had been friends for about three years now, and before Cagalli really didn't like Lacus due to her being girly, but that was before. Asuran and Kira stopped at their lockers and began to fiddle with the locks. Asuran sighed deeply. He hardly ever went to his locker so he sometimes forgot the lock, though he did tell Kira it. Today wasn't one of those day where he didn't want to fight with lock. "Kira, please?" he asked with a small almost pleading smile.

Kira shook his head slightly and just smiled as Asuran stepped away from the locker. Kira began thinking.. _What were the numbers to the lock? _He shook his head lightly with a mental smile trying to remember them. Once remembering he fiddled with the lock for about ten seconds and got it open. "We don't need you getting mad at it and breaking the lock... Again," the brown haired male said, as he went back to his own and got out some stuff.

Asuran just smiled at him and took some text books out of his bag and placed them in the locker. They were old texts books from last semester and he was told to hand all of his text books at the end of the year to right teachers, or else a late fee was issued. After he put the books in he closed the locker suit and locked it. "Won't be opening that up for a while now," he said with a smile.

Kira just shook his head and closed his locker, locking it, and then walking with the navy blue haired male to their next class. Ahead there was a group of people standing on the right side of the hallway against the locker. It was a small group of people, but still they were well known around the school. Asuran thought ill of them, but Kira didn't mind them. It was Yzak Joule and his group.

Yzak's blue eyes quickly caught Asuran's figure. How he hated him, he always tried his best to beat him and he wasn't even trying! It just pissed him off. Today he was going to beat his soccer team and if he was going to be on the team of Asuran he would make sure he would regret it. Yzak looked to Asuran and smirked, he knew just what he would do to Asuran if he was placed on the same team as him. But for now he would just assume himself.

Pushing his body off the locker he walked towards Asuran and Kira. As the two boys drew nearer toward the silver haired boy the male just smirked, he had the perfect idea what he should do, plus he had been dying to do this for a while now. The male with the navy blue hair and emerald eyes finally noticed the silver headed male and let out a sigh. What was with that sigh? Was he that annoying to Asuran? Oh well, he had just the medicine to shut him up for about a few seconds. As Yzak was passing by, he made sure his shoulder colliod with Asuran's to bring him away from his little friend Kira. In no time at all, Yzak had Asuran pinned to the locker.

"What the hell do you wa-" his voice was cut off due to the fact that silver headed male had his lips against his.

Yzak pulled back with a smirk on his face before speaking. "That's what I want," he said smugly, walking off with a smirk on his face.

Two girls began to whisper, about the two males now. "Do you think they are going out?" one began.

"Maybe.. They do make a cute couple," another one replied.  
Asuran shot them an angry glare. "I love Kira! Not that ass!" Asuran yelled at them.

The girls just hide behind there friends, and soon other people were starting to stare and whisper. Asuran just wanted to rip his hair out right about now, he wanted to just get to English and sleep already. Today was bad enough as it was.

Grabbing Kira's arm, Asuran began to drag him to class. He really did love Kira, he just needed a break. School was murder now, and home wasn't helping. He just need sometime alone to think, he always knew Kira was there and would never betray him for someone else. Asuran just needed some time to be alone to think. No they didn't get into a fight, it was all of because the things going around him and Kira **_wasn't _**part of it.

Asuran was quite angry now and looked like he was going to bite someone's head off if they annoyed him. How dare Yzak do that! Oh this meant payback. Asuran wasn't one to get back at someone but he was just about ready to blow his lid. So why not take it out on Yzak during gym? Oh it was going to be a fun gym class. He was going to make Yzak regret what he had to done. He was going to try and if he could beat the silver headed male without trying, who knows what he could do with trying.

-

While the two males entered their English class, Yzak's group which consisted of Dearka Elsma, and Miguel Aiman, walked down the hall talking over what just happened. Class hadn't started yet, so they had sometime to talk.

"So why did you do that Yzak?" questioned Miguel.

Yzak gave a small shrug of his shoulders and looked towards him. "I don't know, I just felt like getting back at him for beating me all those times. Plus he kept sighing, I just wanted to shut him up," the silver headed male explained.

"But it seems you've made a certain tanned boy jealous," Miguel pointed out.

"I am not jealous!" exclaimed Dearka.

"Are too, you can see it on your face. You wished it was you receiving that kiss from Yzak," Miguel teased. "But you are the one that wished it, because you are cru-" Miguel was cut off by Dearka's hand.

"He doesn't need to know that," he muttered to him.

Yzak just shook his head and laughed slightly. He felt slightly sorry for Asuran. It seemed that the slightest thing would annoy him but Yzak didn't even care. Though Dearka and Miguel did begin to annoy him with their bickering they came to a split in the hallway. Dearka and Yzak waved off to Miguel as he kept walking straight and they turned down the hallway.

Dearka looked to the silver headed male who still had a smirk on his face. Why had he really kissed him? It made him slightly jealous but he had to move on with it. His purple eyes avert to the ceiling. It was too quiet between them, he didn't like it one bit. He thought of a topic, but thought it was stupid to ask him.

"So what class does Miguel have?" Questioned the tanned male.

"I think biology," he replied, looking to Dearka. He was sort of glad that he had started up the conversation, it was too quiet between them, and the people around were now starting to get on his nerves. He was surprised that talk about that little incident with Asuran Zala had gotten so far. It was like the saying went, "wildfire spreads quickly." This certainly spread quickly. Shrugging it off, he decided to be nice to his first teacher this morning. He and Dearka had math, though he hoped the power went out because he really didn't want to be all those complicated questions in this early in the morning.

The two males entered the classroom and took their seats. Girls began whispering and it soon got his nerves again. "Shut up will you?" Harsh much? Though it was his fault, he still laughed at what he had done. He knew Asuran was extremely pissed off from his comment towards him. He was never forget this.

-

In the classroom in where Asuran and Kira were, Asuran sighed deeply, sleep was already on his eyes. He rested his head down and closed his eyes. The brown haired male had just looked to him and smiled and Asuran smiled back. He should get some rest but wanted to get back at Yzak for what he did. He loved Kira not that person who called himself the 'Silver Duellist'. The silver part was because of his hair as it was silver. That was obvious. The duellist part was because of his desire to beat someone at something, like soccer or any kind of sport.

A loud clash of thunder was heard, followed by a jag of lightening that light the room brightly. The lights dwindled and then flickered out. Screams could be heard only for the first few minutes. Just great, the lights were cut. Wait. This was good for him! Now he could sleep!. He thanked the lord for this gift. He looked to Kira and gave him a grateful smile.

The teacher looked around, her eyes averting to everyone who was talking. There was no way she was going to make them read a novel in this darkness, though she could open a blind for them to read. That and today she really didn't feel up to teaching a class. Today was the perfect day to just sit back.

"Alright class," the teacher began, placing her books down on her desk, "with summer vacation just a month away, I decided that this will be a free class, but tomorrow we will get back to the novel.

"Understood?"

"Understood, Miss Hitana!" everyone said in unison. Well almost everyone said.

Asuran just smiled to Kira, and began to speak to him, like everyone else did with there friends. "Kira, wake me up when it is time to go to the next class, or when the lights come back on. Finally a chance to sleep."He fold his arms and rest his chin on them. "Night Kira." he murmured, as his eyes felt heavy and soon fell in a sleep.

The brown haired male just shook his head and looked the sleeping male. "Night Asuran," he whispered into his ear. After sitting back into his sit, he felt a tap on his shoulder from someone behind him. It was a girl. Not just any girl. It was the president of the Yzak's fan club, Kizami Hatsuna.

"Kira is it true what they say?"

"What do they say?" he replied, he knew what she was talking about.

"You know!"

"No I don't, so tell me."

"Is it true that Yzak kissed Asuran?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up Asuran.

"Yes, it is. I was there when it happened."

Kizami's jaw dropped. "I can't believe I wasn't there!"

The class passed and the power wasn't back and now it was time for their next class. Asuran was hard getting up. Was he that tired? Sometimes when the navy blue haired male stayed at his house, just to get away from his own, Kira would have a hell of a time trying to get him up. Today really shouldn't be a problem. Kira gave him a small nudge and some kind of muffled talked was replied. Clearly he had felt that. Trying again the same responses. 'Great.' Kira had thought wrong. Had he been staying up that late again. Standing in front of his desk, Kira sighed. Maybe a weekend at his house would get his energy back up there. Yea. Now it was time to get him up.

"Asuran Zala, wake up now," Kira said in a serious tone.

Nothing.

"Asuran Zala!" he said harsher now.

Still nothing.

Now was the last resort. Taking a book and opening it, Kira quickly closed it, which made a loud sound. In the end, it got Asuran up. Well, he more like jumped awake. "Let's go, class is over," he said to Asuran, who was still half awake. Kira rolled his eyes and grabbed Asuran's bag and then his hand and began to take him out of the class.

Asuran's emerald orbs grasped the fact that it was dark. So if it was dark that meant the lights in the school were still off. This meant more sleeping for him, and the next class he was in was a food class. And they couldn't cook anything with the power gone. Now could they cook with any power? Probably not. So it was going to be another sleeping class for him. Besides the fact that his father had yelled at him to get out of bed this morning, the weather man lying to him, and Yzak kissing him, this was a pretty good day for him. No work required at all. With these thoughts it caused him to smirk and then he remembered his plan to get back at the silver headed male. Oh he was going to regret doing that to him. Yes indeed he was.

Walking forward and Kira basically dragging the still half asleep male, they headed over to the Foods Room where they would cook. Both males were bad at cooking and so they decided that they needed to take some kind of class that would help them learn how to cook. And it was sure showing, Asuran had been helping the cooks in his mansion and teaching them a few things that he had learnt, Kira on the other hand was making supper and breakfast for his family. Their teacher for this class was a famous chef but retired and started teaching others how to cook like he could. It was really interesting to learn from a master cook like himself. Today they were suppose to make Beef Teriyaki, but since this little incident with the power, it was probably cancelled.

After the foods class it was there last class for the morning, and the power was still out. Everyone doubted the fact the power would be back before the end of the day. Even Asuran and Kira, but it was a good thing for Asuran that the power was out. He could sleep most of the day away. The only problem for Asuran was he had gym and he sure he wasn't going to miss that. He needed to wake up and get going now, or else he would just sleep the day away. Well next was lunch, and lunch was never exciting for him, though the cafeteria would be closed today, due to the fact that the power was out. Maybe it wouldn't, because they could still serve fruit. It was too bad for the students that had to eat at the cafeteria today, but oh well, life will go on.

Lunch began. The questions towards Asuran wouldn't stop and now all of the school knew about what happened. This wasn't going to be really good lunch, maybe staying away from the cafeteria would've been better, he could go outside, it was drizzling now, and he really didn't need a cold on top of all this stress. Though a cold would make him sick, if he was sick he would be able to stay home, and at home he would be away from school. The idea seemed good but he would miss homework and knowing some of his teachers at the end of the year they want things done fast. The idea was going sky high, but then was shot down by arrows.

Holding his head with his hand, he was about to yell at the next person that asked him something and he did. He practically scared the first year girl, since she was the next one to ask a question about what happened. It wasn't his fault that he had lost it, it was all Yzak Joule's fault and he was going to pay. With his plan all ready thought of, he just hoped that he would be able to put into process. Looking to Kira he sighed. "This day isn't going turning out so well," he murmured.

"Remember, Asuran. Tomorrow is the last day till the weekend so be thankful," Kira reminded him.

"Thank god for that," he muttered before stuffing a piece of cold tempura in his mouth.

"If your father throws another party this weekend, you know it is alright for you to come over. My mom doesn't mind, and a matter of fact, she feels sorry for you." Kira said, with a laugh.

After he finished swallowing his food, he spoke. "Well it is nice that someone besides you feels sorry for me," replied Asuran, a bit bitterly.

The two males talked and ate there food untill lunch was over. Still there was no power. The two males split down their different paths to their next classes. Unfortunately for Asuran, Kira didn't have gym, he had some sort of computer class. Though Asuran had already planned his revenge on Yzak. Who cares if they didn't play soccer or not, as long as it was in front of people. Walking down the hall alone, girls talked amongst themselves about what happened. Come on, it was just a damn kiss. It was like they hadn't seen two guys kiss before. But then again, it was **_Yzak Joule_**, the male with his own fan club.

Entering the gym, he looked around for the male. Nope, he wasn't here yet. He'd probably show up late. As usual. Though it didn't really matter if he showed up late today, the power was out. Now looking for someone else, Asuran averted his gaze to the gym teacher. He was going to ask if they were going to be able to play the game of soccer. Though the possibilities were probably low, it was worth a shot. This was only change till tomorrow for revenge on Yzak.

"Takashi-sensei," the navy blue haired male said, as he walked up to the teacher, "are we still going to be able to play the game of soccer?"

The teacher looked to Asuran. Yes, it was hard choice to make, there was really no power, so the lights were shut off, but he could open the gym doors for some light. Surely that would supply enough light for them to play soccer. "Sure why not? I'll just open up the gym doors," he told his student.

"Alright then," Asuran said walking away from the teacher hiding a grin.

Minutes passed and Yzak entered the gymnasium, Asuran emerald eyes quickly went to him with a glare. Yzak of course caught this, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. The silvered headed male just gave a smirk that was to die for and walked past Asuran. He knew Asuran would want revenge on him and what a perfect time for it. Oh but poor Asuran, he was step ahead of him. _You won't get the best of me Asuran Zala. _Now walking towards the guy changing room with his gym bag slung over his shoulder he smirked one last time, before disappeared into the room.

Asuran decided to wait till Yzak came out of the changing room. He really didn't want to cause any fights but he would feel a little bit sorry for Yzak later on. Jumping out of a daydream he looked to a male who had tapped him on the shoulder. It was another one of his friends. Nicol Amarfi. This was his only class he had with the green hair male.

"So is it true?" the green haired male spoke softly.

"Damn right it is, and I plan to get back at him for what he did." Asuran growled dangerously.

Nicol just laughed lightly. "Well I hope it goes well." He told him before walking towards the changing rooms.

Asuran followed him and Yzak came out of the changing room with a grin on his face as his gaze darted toward him. Did he have an obsession over him or something? Or was Yzak just being an idiot? Who knew what that guy was doing. Asuran and Miguel walked into the changing room. When Asuran came out of the changing room, the games would begin. Literately.

The game began. Asuran captain of one team, Yzak of another. By the middle of the game, Yzak's team was already losing and he was cursing like a sailor. Well it was like him to curse a lot. He was angry now, but he couldn't let Asuran get the best of him! Though it was already showing that he was. The blue eyed male could tell Zala was trying this time, which was good for him in one way, but bad in another. Asuran had scored two goals on his own, without the help of his team mates. Yzak had two shots but missed the goal. He cursed of course. It was the middle of the game and things weren't looking to good for him. He stopped to take a breather but his gaze caught to Asuran who was just smirking. Knowing he had something planned he was waiting, it would probably be at the end of the game so that everyone would see, but what was he going to do? That was the thing. Yzak was just going to have to be on his guard now.

Yzak wiped sweat from his forehead. Asuran was giving him a good work out. The score was four to zero, Asuran's team in the lead. He wasn't going to allow this. Now taking the soccer ball forward, he began his incredibly small journey to the goal. But standing in his way was Asuran Zala. Still bringing the ball forward Yzak didn't back down. He wasn't going down without a fight. Asuran came at him, but Yzak did some fancy foot work to keep the ball to himself and not to him. Bringing it up forward some more he saw the goal wide open, and heard Asuran screaming for people to get the ball away from Yzak. For some people they were just too scared to get the ball away from him, just in case Yzak might come and beat them up or harass them in some way.

"Damn it," Asuran, muttered running after Yzak now. Why did he have to do all the work? His team wasn't even trying! Probably because they were scared of Yzak.

Yzak smirked. Was Asuran getting tired now? The goalie was that was in the goal was ready to block Yzak shot, but was the goalie going to be able to block the shot? With a mighty swing of his foot, Yzak hit the ball with all he had into the goal. They were still three down, but miracles do happen, but Yzak wasn't wanting a miracle. Walking past Asuran he told him something. "Getting tired now, Zala?" he asked.

"Shut up Joule, you just wish I was getting tired," he retorted, before glaring to his team. They weren't helping much.

The game was over and Yzak's team lost. It was a another rock thrown in Yzak's pride. Man he hated Asuran with a death of a thousand suns! But soon Yzak would hate Asuran with a death of one million suns. It was time to get changed now and everyone walked back to the change room. His fists in balls, feeling that if someone talked to someone he would vent out his anger by punching them. Everyone could see what he was feeling all over his face, so they stayed clear of his path. One dared to talk to him though, and it was the one that he hated.

"Yzak," Asuran said coldly.

Yzak stopped in his tracks and looked at him with a glare. "What is it Zala!" he spat out.

Asuran walked up to him, and once he was close enough to Yzak he brought his knee up. Within seconds, everyone was staring at the Yzak who was laying on the ground in pain. The girls from the stands could help, but gawk at what just happened. While a few of the boys just laughed, and Asuran well he just smirked. He now bent down to whispered into the silver headed male's ear. "That is what," he softly, before pulling away and walking towards the change room. Yzak's pride once again at taken a hit.

Within moments of leaving the scene, Asuran just burst out laughing. Maybe today was good after all. Besides the fact that the weather man lied to him, Yzak kissed him, and that he was getting all those annoying questions from his Yzak's fan club. Other than that, he was just plain happy now. Nothing now seemed like his day was going to get ruined. Power was still out, and that called for another nap. Lucky for him he didn't have to face Yzak till tomorrow morning at the bus.

"I'll get you back Zala," Yzak hissed at the male that had just sacked him. Standing up slowly now, he was offered a hand by another person, but being the stubborn male that he was, he smacked the hand away and just yelled at the person.

Asuran was already out of the change by the time Yzak had gotten up, he wasn't really in the mood to be fighting the hot tempered male. One more class and school was over. And thank the lord at that too, he had the last class with Kira. The brunette was going to a kick out of this, so was everyone in the school, but he decided to see how fast it would spread across the school.

A grin was on the face of Asuran Zala as he began to walk to his next class, computers. Though.. He doubted you could anything in computers class with out power gone. It just meant another sleep class, but he highly doubted that now. After what he had just did to Yzak in the gym. Soon he was being called after by the green haired male, Nicol. Knowing the time they were headed in the same direction, but they each had different destinations. Asuran had computers class and Nicol had band. If you've never heard Nicol play the piano, you'd better. He was the best at it! Well one of the best. The two males began to start up a conversation now.

"Do you think Yzak will come after you?" questioned the smaller male.

"Probably," replied Asuran, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "He was asking for what he got today anyways."

Nicol just laughed slightly. "Well don't worry, Kira and I will always have your back," the male commented.

This made Asuran smile. "Thanks Nicol."

The male nodded and looked away from Asuran. Asuran couldn't have asked for better friends. Kira could be a cry baby sometimes and was a klutz, but he still liked him. He was smart to, smarter than Asuran. Then there was Nicol, a quiet boy that loved the piano. He never really liked to get into fights, it was more like he stopped them. They were really both good friends. Though he and Nicol didn't hang out like they use to they still talked, like they were doing just now. It was good to have friends like Kira and Nicol. They always cared about him, and never let him down.

-

While the two males talked to their next class, Dearka tried to calm down a hot headed Yzak. Yzak was pissed off now, wanting to get back at Zala for what he did. Scheming he at what he should do, people stayed out of his way. Just by looking at his face you could tell that it had angry and humiliated written all over it. He knew if Asuran was going humiliate him this would be the way, and if he knew Zala wanted pay back, this would be all over the school. He glance back and forth to people as he walked to his class, not even bothering to come in late for a change.

Spotting a group of girls that pointed to Yzak, trying to keep it secret, they began to whisper. It annoyed Yzak, sure he wanted attention, but not this much! Asuran knew where to wound him, it was his image. He was always in that males shadow when came to sports. The only time was when he was away at home sick. Then he could shine, but other than no other opportunities came along. He didn't want to be seen as, 'Yzak Joule knocked out by Asuran Zala.' No he didn't want to be weak, and he wasn't, he had just as much power as he did or so he thought. Now hearing the girls burst out laughing really set him off. "DAMN HIM!" he let out a yell. Damn that navy blue haired male to hell! With a swift punch he dented a locker. It hurt, but he need to vent out that anger he had for the male.

Dearka sure didn't try to stop him now. He didn't like Asuran all that much, but now it was getting annoying. Though this was the first time Asuran had finally did something back, and for Yzak it was hurtful. Feeling the frustration Yzak was letting out the male looked to him.

"Yzak, calm down. You'll have a chance to get back at Asuran sooner or later," the tanned male finally spoke.

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak spat at him. "I will get back at him," he muttered to himself, as his fists were beside his head which was resting on the locker.

Pushing off the locker, he went down the halls. He decided he wouldn't bother with the last class. The lights were out and he didn't want to hear it from everyone else that he was beaten by Asuran. "I am going home, Dearka," he announced.

Both he and Dearka knew if he stayed there would be destruction. He was really angry about this and Dearka knew Yzak, and he just left him to go home. Turning around, Dearka left Yzak to go home. Maybe Dearka would go hang out with Miguel, like he had anything to do this class. Letting out a sighed he wondered how Yzak would ever get out of this phase. Shrugging his shoulders slightly he walked down the hallway. The blonde haired male was stopped about a thousand times being asked where Yzak was and was it true what Asuran did. Dearka wanted to refuse the fact that Yzak was kicked somewhere not nice, but he had to tell the truth. Man this did spread fast and it was getting annoying to him.

Yzak broke through the school doors and out to freedom. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he walked down the stairs to where the bus stop was. The rain had stopped, but dark clouds threatened to bring down more rain. All he wanted to do was just go home right now, damn, anywhere other than school. He declared the rest of the day off for him, maybe he would take tomorrow off, saying something that he had a stomach ache. Though if he did it would make he somewhat of a coward, of not facing the fact that Asuran had just done what he had done.

"Damn him," he cursed as a city bus pulled up. Once the doors opened for him, he walked up the two or three stairs there and gave the bus driver the money and went to go sit down. Throwing the bag to a seat, he sat down and slouched in his seat. Looking out the window rain began to pour down. The weather man lied it was suppose to be sunny. Man besides the fact that he made a fool out of Asuran this morning everything was good up until ten minutes of go.

-

Back with Asuran and Kira now they began to laugh and such. It was basically another free period, but Nicol was with them. It had been a while since the three of the talked as much as they did. The spoke about when the were kids, and such and some of the stupid things they did or some of the people they meet. They were all surprised at all the people they had forgotten. A friend who had moved away was Rusty Mackenzie. He was also a good friend of Asuran, but with time he had forgotten all about him, only when others talked about him.

"Man.. I wonder how Rusty is doing," Asuran muttered.

"He is probably doing good," Nicol replied with a smile.

"Rusty was always better than Asuran in grade school, probably still is," joked Kira.

"Things really have changed, I guess I should call him up. Since he moved I've never really called him. He always called me.. And soon he just stopped calling. Makes me think what a jerk I was not to call him all those years." Asuran told them.

"Don't worry Asuran," Kira told him.

"Yea, should give him a call today," Nicol told him, giving him the idea.

The idea did seem good, and tempting. "Yea, when I get home I'll give him a call," Asuran told the two males. He knew where the phone number was, and would go home and give him a call.. He forgot how long it had been.. Five years? Probably.

Silence now a rose between the three males.

"Umm.. So when do you think power will be back?" questioned Kira.

"Hopefully not till the weekend starts," Asuran said as a joke.

"You'll just sleep the day away like today," Kira said.

"I didn't sleep the whole day away, I did do gym and I am talking to you guys. I just slept all of the morning. Waking up here and there to switch to class to class... Not mention some woke me up with the slamming of a book!"

The school day ended. Asuran and Kira took their way home, while took his way. Walking out the school, Asuran sighed. It was raining once again. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked to his best friend Kira. He then pointed out the bus was already there. Nodding to his friend, they both ran from under the shelter of the school and too the bus.

Once coming onto the bus the two laughed slightly, but soon quieted down as some people were giving them looks. They just looked to each and smiled, but soon Asuran pointed out that his twin sister was standing behind him. She was angry. Kira just gave a smile and just looked at him with a glare.

"Opps. I guess I forgot you had to see one of the teachers after school," he told her.

"Opps is right. You make me almost miss the bus one more time.. I am going to wake you up with ice cubes," she threatened.

The damn ice cubes, Kira had something against them. Probably the fact that they were cold and it wasn't the first time that he ice cubes down the shirt or placed in his bed. "Fine," he muttered. Though he couldn't back that up. He knew he would forget sooner or later about the threat.

Cagalli took her seat and the soon the bus began to move now. In the end the day turned out really good. Besides the fact that he was lied by the weather man had lied and being kissed by Yzak, it was turned out good. Asuran got back at Yzak, he slept during school due to the fact that the power was gone. Hopefully the power would still be out and he would get to sleep the day away, almost like he did today. Looking out of the window, it was still pouring and the roaring of thunder could be heard over the talking of the students on the bus. It made everyone stop what they were doing to look out the windows.

Flashes of lightning lightened the sky for about five seconds but then disappeared, but it was soon accompanied by the loud sound of thunder. It meant the storm was really close if thunder followed lightning so quickly. Asuran watched in awe, while Kira just watched him.

It brought back many memories when Kira was scared of these storms, but Asuran was always there to comfort him. They were the best of friends. He remembered when he buried his head in as Asuran held him close. Yea it brought back many memories.. Or the time when they went to the carnival and Kira was scared of the haunted house, and his other friends were teasing him about it and called him a scared for not going in. He remembered Asuran standing up for him, and he told him that it was okay. Those were the good days, and since Asuran had helped him so much back then to get over his fears, it was time Kira helped him.

"Your not scared of them anymore are you Kira?" Asuran questioned with a smile.

Snapping out of his daze Kira smiled. "Nope. Never will be," he told him.

At Kira and Cagalli's stop Asuran smiled and waved from the window, as his two friends ran off to their house in the pouring rain. The storm continued on, Asuran began to ignore it now.. Thinking to back to the day he had meet Kira. They were probably at the age of four or five. They were playing at the park, and Kira was crying because someone had took his plastic pail and shovel. Asuran was a stranger, but agreed to get back his pail and shovel.. And in the end.. Kira ended up giving his pail to him, while Kira took the shovel. It wasn't up till a few years ago that Asuran knew the reason why Kira had given him the pail instead of the shovel. It was because Asuran was the pail and Kira was shovel. When the shovel was in the pail it was safe and that is how Kira felt when he was around Asuran.. Safe. And that was when they confessed each other's love for each other..

The images from the past flooded his head. It must've broke Kira's heart when Yzak had kissed this morning, and Asuran was only thinking of himself to get back at Yzak. He didn't even ask if Kira was okay with the fact that Yzak had kissed him.

Still looking out the window he saw his stop coming up. Standing up, and grabbing his back from the seat, he made his way to the front of the bus where he would be let off. And within seconds he was left off. Running now to the shelter of his home, he stayed out of a clearing, such of the road the led to the mansion that he lived in. Being the fast runner that he was, it didn't take him that long, but by the time that he reached the main doors to the mansion he was soaked to the bone. Oh well, he was going to take a shower anyways soon enough, but within moment of entering he was quickly embraced, by the man who he called his father.

"Oh how was your day Asuran?" he questioned with a smile on his face. His father Patrick Zala soon let go of him to only look at his son.

Oh no that smile meant something.. But what? "It was good.. What a minute what do you want?" he questioned now.

"Tomorrow night I want you to attend another party of mine, but this time I two people coming over that I want you to meet. So I don't want you going out with those friends of yours. Got it?"

"Understood," he told him walking away. His father just ruined the day was turning out to be so good.

His father just watched him walk away, and so did he. He had some matters to attend to at the moment, like getting his home set up for the dinner party that was going to held tomorrow night.

Walking up the stairs Asuran grumbled to him. His relationship wasn't as good as with his mothers. Though when she was away at business and returned home, she would always would shower him with love and affection, while his father did nothing to show such a thing. But since his mother died, his father still didn't show this love or the affection. Sure he was his son, but it showed that life was cruel. Kira showed Asuran this, he was their for him when his mother died. Asuran always knew he could count on Kira for his back. And soon Kira's parents began to replace the one he had. The one that didn't care about him.

Going up to his room now he slammed the door. He was lucky that it didn't break at the slam that he did. Throwing his bag in the normal corner he sighed as sat down on the bed. Placing both hands on his face he wanted to let out his anger again. How he hated his father now. Removing his hands, he remembered something. Forgetting his shower now, he got up from his bed and went to a drawer where he kept junk and such. Having his own phone line, he smiled. His father could not interrupt and use the phone while he was using it now. Finding the number he went over to his phone and dialled it.

To his surprise it began to ring. A within minutes a female answered the phone. "Hello who is speaking?" she questioned.

"Asuran Zala.. Does Rusty Mackenzie still live at the address I phoned?"

"Oh yes Asuran, it has been a long time.. I'll get Rusty for you," the female said.

Asuran could her calling for Rusty. It was now or never, it had been so long since he last heard his voice and such. He was then startled when he heard his name at the other end of the phone be calling.

"Asuran Zala?" Rusty questioned.

"Yea, Rusty its me."

-

While the two males talked over the phone, Yzak talking to his mother. Unlike Asuran, Yzak had a parent who cared for him, and always wanted to know what was going on in their life. Though.. Yzak was never told about his father, nor did they talk about it. He knew it just brought sadness to his mother's heart, whenever he would ask about his father, so over the years he learned to forget the fact that he was fatherless. Though Yzak's mother, Ezalia, was away on business trips and such he still received love from his mother, and rarely got into his fights with his mother.

But today when she got home, she had something to tell Yzak. This was different.. She was all happy about this, sometimes when she told him things they weren't always that great, but today it was much different. They sat down at a table and she was smiling.  
"Yzak, tomorrow night, a friend of mine is going be having a dinner party, and he invite us to come.. And I would like if you to come with me. Alright?" she told him.

It was often that his mother asked him to go to these parties, so he agreed. "Alright. I'll go with you," he told her with a small smile.

After their small meeting was dismissed, he began to wonder.. He had definitely noticed the word 'he' in his mother's last words. Just who was this guy.. He had never seen his mother so happy in his life, well he didn't fell up to playing detective today so he would just have to wait till tomorrow night to find just who invited them over. Walking up the stairs to his room he couldn't help but wonder about this now. Though it would mean he would have to pick out some clothes appropriate for tomorrow night. This didn't mean he forgot about Asuran. Tomorrow he was going to show up for school and get back at Asuran some how.. And he knew just how to get back at him..

-

Over at the Zala Mansion, Asuran had just finished talking on the phone with Rusty. It was now 5:53 pm. Wow. Oh well, time to call Kira now. He wonder how Kira was feeling at the moment.. He was being selfish today wanting to get back at Yzak.. He didn't even ask Kira what he felt on the matter. Stupid Yzak, why did he do what he did. He really didn't need Kira to be jealous over Yzak, because Kira should know that he had already won Asuran's heart. Dialling the number from memory Asuran waited from for someone to pick up.

When someone did, Asuran spoke. "Hello, it is Asuran Zala speaking. May I speak with Kira?"

"Your speaking to him," Kira told him, with a laugh.

"Hey, Kira.. I'm sorry about today."

"It is okay, don't worry about it. I am totally fine," he lied, he knew that Yzak had kissed Asuran to make him look bad, but Kira couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I want you to know that I will never love Yzak. Only you, and that I would never do anything to hurt you," he told him.

The two males talked on and on, and soon Asuran had skipped dinner to talk to Kira. And soon Kira had confessed about lying. And of course Asuran wasn't mad at Kira. How could he be. He remembered the day that he meet Kira. The shovel and the pail. The haunted house.. All those memories. They talked about it, they talked about everything. And soon it was about 9:00pm. He had Kira said their goodnights and they said they would see each other tomorrow morning. Looking around his room now, he walked outside to the balcony. Man it had sure quieted down after the thunder storm. Not a cloud in the sky now he looked to the full moon that could be seen.

After about ten minutes of just staring in the open sky he decided that he would just go to bed now. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he was going to need all the sleep he could get. Knowing Yzak he was going to try something so he was going to have to be on his guard for that, and since he was being forced to another one of his father's dinner parties he knew he would staying up late for that.. And he also did find it somewhat tired after today... Though he slept most of the morning, it was that good waking up every so often.

Pulling back the blanket on his bed he turned on the night lamp and walked over to the light switch that lit the whole room. Turning off the light, he looked around and saw a lamp that dimly lit the room. Walking back over to his bed, he climbed in the soft bed and laid down. And once finding a spot that he found comfortable he looked to the light the dimly lit the room. Asuran's hand reached to turn out in the light and within moments he was surround in darkness. Sleep took over his mind quite quickly, but not before he murmured and soft something..

"Sweet dreams.. Kira.." And with that he was truly asleep.

- - - - -

_Author's Note :_

Longest thing I've ever written, but I don't care! This Chapter was mostly with Kira and Asuran, I am sorry Asuran and Yzak fans! Oh yea.. I know you spell Asuran 'Athrun', but really in Japanese it is spelled Asuran, so I go with the Japanese for his name. I hope to update soon. By the way. This my first kind of Yaoi or Shounen ai Fanfiction. Byes now!


	2. Fridays were suppose to be good

**We Were Rivals**  
**Chapter 2: **Fridays are suppose to be good.

**.x. Disclaimer .x. **  
I do not own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in Gundam SEED. The only thing I own is characters I make up. That is it.. Oh, and the plot that I came up with.  
**.x. Warnings .x.**  
This is a shounen ai fanfiction so that means boy x boy. There is going to be some swearing and fighting parts, but I don't think any gore.  
**.x. Pairings .x. **  
Asuran x Yzak and slight Asuran x Kira  
**.x. Summary .x.**  
AU and Shounen ai Asuran Zala's father is dating someone, but who? What happens when it turns out to be the mother of someone he thinks ill of? What happens when these two fall in love over time? Anything could happen.  
**.x. Dedications .x. **  
I would love to dedicate this story to five of my best friends, Yuki, Tenshi, Mura, Shadow, Aly, and Zags! Love ya guys!

.**x. Author's Note .x.**

_Italic is for thoughts_  
"Quotation Marks are for speaking"

I am greatly disappointed that I received one review. It broke my heart. No just kidding, it didn't break my heart, but I am disappointed. I got a lot hits, but no reviews so I am kind of confused. But thank-you to my friends who read it and told me how it was. BTW! Happy Birthday Tenshi! Thank-you again Shadow for editing my work, I'm sure that my last chapter was a lot work, but now please continue on with the story.

- - - - -

"GAH! I'm going to be late!" yelled the navy blue haired male as he shot out of bed. What happened to his father being his alarm clock?!

Asuran looked around his room for some clean clothes. He began to panic thinking that he might miss the bus this time, and he really didn't want to be running to school. Quickly looking to a laundry basket that must've been placed in his room this morning he smiled. Clean clothes! Rummaging through the basket he messed up all the clothes that were ironed and folded neatly. Not really caring at the moment he found a darkish red turtle neck shirt. Great he found one part to his clothes now where the other two parts?! They weren't in the laundry in basket, oh dur! They were in his closet.

Rushing over he practically ripped open the doors to his closet. Maybe instead he should've cleaned his closet! He couldn't find anything in there! Asuran now hit his face dead on with his hand. Today was starting out to be pretty bad. Looking some more he found the beige long coat in his closet, at least there was some hope for the closet. Now for his pants. They were somewhat of a black colour, but a shade lighter than black, but it still looked somewhat black from a far. Asuran found his pants where right beside where his beige long coat use to be.

Putting the three items of clothing over his forearm, he rushed over to make his bed. He never liked it when his bed was messy so he always made it. All he had to do was fix the sheets and the pillows and he was done. Fixing the top blanket and putting the pillows on his bed he placed his clothes that he had picked on the bed and rushed over to his bathroom to have a quick shower. Certainly it wasn't very attractive to go to school smelling. Even when he didn't shower for a day he could feel that there was some kind of dirt on him or something and it annoyed him.

Discarding of his current clothes he had on, he jumped into the shower, not really caring what the water temperature was at the moment. All he cared about was getting to the bus stop on time. Washing his navy blue hair quickly and thoroughly he made sure he had all the shampoo out. Quickly letting the warm water come down his body he grabbed the bar of soap in the shower and began to wash. Once that was over with, he turned off the water and reached for a towel. Once in his grasp he quickly dried off his face so he could see then he wrapped the towel around his waist to cover up. After tying the towel around his waist, he reached for another towel to dry up his upper torso and hair.

After coming out the bathroom all dried off he put on his clothes. Within minutes his clothes were on him. His haired brushed and he was all cleaned up. Ready to go to school now! A moment of smiling disappeared as his stomach growled. Breakfast. He had to eat some breakfast at least. He ran down the stairs with his long beige coat following him, quickly tightening the two buckles at the front that was just above his waist. He remembered Kira gave him this coat, that is why he wore it a lot probably. Running over to the kitchen where the cooks were he was greeted by them.

"Oh, Master Asuran! What would like for breakfast?" the main chef questioned.

"No time for big breakfast, but Poptarts will do!" he said in a hurry. He searched to where they kept one of his favourite breakfasts. Looking through two cupboards he found it. Strawberry filled poptarts one of his favourites! Blueberry was his top favourite, but he had no time to complain now. Stuffing one into his mouth, he grabbed his lunch that was on the counter waiting for him like every other morning.

"Master Zala didn't wake you up today? I am shocked," said one spoke.

"Yea I know I am shocked too, usually it is the loudest thing in the mansion," commented Asuran as he grabbed a juice box for the road. "Well, I'm off for school! Have fun making whatever your making for tonight!"

"Don't remind us!" they all replied before Asuran went shooting out of the kitchen towards the door.

Asuran bolted out the door, while eating a Poptart. He had his bag slung around his left shoulder, a poptart in his mouth, and a juice box in his right hand. Maybe he was just going to make! If not he would have to run it, that or if he missed school he would never hear the end of it from his father.

Running down the road that lead from the main street to his house, he looked ahead making sure that the bus wasn't going to pass by. Sometimes the bus driver didn't bother waiting unless someone told him to wait. For reason all the students thought the bus driver had a grudge against them all. Not having time to admire the scenery like he would normal did, he just ran as fast as he could to his bus stop. Opening the door to the gate that closed off the main road to his house, he finally made it to the bus stop. Looking to the watch under the long sleeve of the beige coat, he sighed in relief he was on time.

Now knowing that he was going to miss the bus for another five minutes he took the time to eat his so called breakfast that consisted of a Poptart and a juice box. Leaning against the brick that enclosed his house he looked up to the sky, as he took the Poptart out of his mouth. Partly cloudy, though it looked like the sun would be out more today than it was yesterday. Clouds didn't look like it was going to threaten with shower or thunder-storms, and if it did it would probably just a drizzle. That was good, he wasn't going to get wet today.. Hopefully. The wind gave a nice breeze and the sun wasn't blistering hot like some days it was just right.

Taking a bit out of his Poptart he continued to look up a the sky thinking. He hoped what Kira was telling was the truth last night. He felt so bad, and he wasn't going to let Yzak's words or actions come between their friendship or love. Man he could kill Yzak after what he pulled yesterday, and for making him think so selfishly about it. Without knowing it began to tighten the grip he had on his juice box. Finishing his Poptart before the bus came he continued to look up at the sky, sort of in a trace. Once the bus came, Asuran snapped out of the thoughts he was in and his grip on the juice box loosened.

Hiding the juice box in his coat pocket, he pushed off the brick wall and walked over to where the bus had stopped. The doors opened and the male stepped onto the bus. The bus driver eyed him oddly as the navy blue haired male passed him. He looked up into the mirror and then back onto the road and soon the bus began on its way to the next stop.

Sitting done, he looked at the bus driver who looked every so often at him, Asuran gave him a look that made he stop looking. The navy blue haired male smirked to himself. He hated the bus driver and the bus driver hated him. Simple as that. Now looking out the window he sighed, he didn't bother checking the weather reports on the television. The weather man yesterday lied to him, and now he wasn't going to bother tuning in to his weather station. It was another person added to his dislike list. Though what was on his mind.. why didn't his father come barging into his room and yelling at him to get up? He was basically his alarm clock.. And the alarm clock he had been given was somewhere in his room..

At least he didn't have to hear his father's harping him to get up in the morning. Though he liked to sleep in regardless he went to bed early or not. It was just a habit. The bus stopped and he knew instantly it was Kira's and Cagalli's stop. Asuran looked from up to see his friend smiling slightly at him, and his sister followed him. Kira sat down beside Asuran and Cagalli took the seat across from them. The bus then began to move to the next stop.

"Morning," Kira said with a gentle smile.

"Morning," replied Asuran.

"Your wearing that again? Soon I'll have to buy you a new one," sighed the brunette.

"Again yes, but I like it very much," Asuran explained.

"Don't worry. It always looks good on you, no matter what."

Both the males stopped talking after four minutes because the bus had stopped. Both Asuran and Kira knew who would be getting on this stop.. Yzak and his friend Dearka. Was Yzak going to be at school today? Or was he going to be a coward and stay home? Asuran really hoped that Yzak was going to stay home, but to his dismay the silver headed male had the courage to go to school today. This made Asuran frown as he saw the male on the bus, though.. Something was odd.. Why was Yzak smirking? And his gaze was not at him, but Kira? Something was totally off today. Yesterday Asuran had sacked Yzak during gym class and he didn't look to happy about it, and now he was smirking like nothing even happened.

Pure intuition took in. Was he after Kira or something? Kira was Asuran's one weak spot.. And Yzak probably knew that. As Yzak passed by the two males, Asuran eyed him dangerously Yzak just shook his head at him and continued to the back of the bus, where he sat down in one seat and Dearka sat across from him.

"Just you wait Zala.. I got the perfect plan to get back at you," Yzak muttered.

Dearka looked at him strangely. "How is that Yzak?" he questioned.

"You'll see.. You'll see Dearka."

Asuran couldn't help but worry now. He wasn't going to tell Kira about this because Asuran knew he could have this under control and didn't want Kira getting involved in this. Asuran was the pail that protected the shovel who was Kira, and protect him he shall. If Yzak were to touch or lay a finger on Kira, Yzak would be the one humiliated. And in front of others to.

Noticing Asuran being all tense, Kira also began to worry. Was Yzak planning something.. No duh! He really hated when Asuran got into a fight with someone, but sometimes it couldn't be helped and he knew if tried to stop it Asuran would refuse, half the time he fought because he was protecting him. He decided not to tell Asuran because he already knew, he just let it go for now. It would be best if they just avoid Yzak for the day, and once school was over they could finally relax. It was the weekend and the only plans that were made was another dinner party his father was having.

The bus stopped a couple more times before stopping at the big school. The students went down the aisle of the bus as they soon came out of the bus. Once the two males named Kira and Asuran were off the bus they both headed toward the school rather quickly. It was almost funny because they were both probably thinking off the same thing.

Cagalli got off the bus and wondered why her brother and Asuran were walking away so fast. Sure she had heard what happened yesterday with Asuran, but they weren't scared of Yzak? Were they? After about walking a few meters away from the bus she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at who had placed a hand on her shoulder and it was no other than Yzak Joule. What did _he _want? Cagalli really didn't like him not like the fan club he had who just adored him. "Get lost," she snapped at him before wrenching her shoulder out of his grasp and walking away. It wasn't long before he had a tight grasp on her wrist. "What?!" she spat out in an annoyed tone.

Yzak just shook his head. "What classes does your brother's friend, Asuran have today?" he questioned with a devilish smirk.

Ripping her wrist from his grip. "I feel I should have no right to tell you," she said harshly, as she ran off.

Yzak watched as she ran off. He wasn't going to bother going after her, but he would've helped if she had given what classes he had next. Oh well, he would just have to find out.. He had one more person that he could count on when in need. Smirking to himself, he continued on he knew what time he could probably get his plan into action, but he wanted to know what other classes Asuran had so he could put more parts into the this. He felt sorry for Kira in a way. Kira Yamato was Asuran Zala's only weakness. Yzak also knew they had been the best of friends, they were going out, and that they had feelings towards each other. If he could break Kira's feelings for Asuran it would make him totally weak. Yzak just smirked at the thought of his plan working.

Looking to the tanned male that stood confused behind him Yzak spoke once again. "Dearka, you know that girl Kizami Hatsuna? Well find her for me please? She must know Asuran's classes, after you find her tell her write down Asuran's classes for the day? Got it?"

"Yea, but what are you planning?"

"I am planning to hit Asuran's weak spot.. His only weak spot.. Kira Yamato," he said with a smirk, as she just walked onward to his first class.

Dearka nodded and went to find the president girl of Yzak's fan club.

Today was going to be a good day for him, but not for Asuran or Kira. Maybe he would go to class early for a change.. If the power wasn't out if it was, maybe he would decide to read a book or something. Walking up the stairs to the welcoming school, Yzak shoved his hands into the pockets on his beige pants. Though girls and some guys were whispering about yesterday it still didn't get the smirk that was on his face to disappear. Some would think he would be going up to Asuran and punching him out, but no he was going to get at Asuran for sure.

Walking into the school the lights were out still. Questioning a nearby teacher he was told that a strike of lightning had hit a power line close by and took out the power. The power might be up by this afternoon, but then again the electricians had just started not to long ago, because how is someone suppose to work in rain and striking lightning and by the time the storm had ended it was to dark to see what they were doing. This Friday was turning out for the best right now.

It was Math for the morning, and since he had finished all pervious homework he really had nothing to do. Going down the hall a flash of yellow hair caught his eyes, it was Kira's brother Cagalli and she was talking to Kira and Asuran. He decided to pretend he didn't see them, though he could not see them. They were talking about something.

"What is it Cagalli?" questioned Kira.

"That Yzak grabbed my shoulder then my wrist and asked for what classes Asuran had," she said in a hushed whisper.

"Me?" Asuran asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you!"

"Well that is odd.." the navy blue hair male said, placing a finger on his chin trying to think just what Yzak was up to.

"If you ask me, I think he is up to something. Just beware you two," she told them before running off into the other direction to her first class.

"I have to agree with my sister," Kira spoke up. "Yzak is planning something, both you and I know it."

Asuran embraced Kira quickly. "No matter what he does.. or what he says I will always love you.. Okay?" he said pulling away to look Kira in the eye.

A shade of blush came to the cheeks of Kira. "Yes, Asuran."

"Good," he said with a smile.

Asuran and Kira were going to have to beware of Yzak a lot today, oh and speak of the devil and he shall come. There was Yzak minding his own business. Yup he was totally up to something if he didn't bother to look there way. The two males nodded and decide to go to the class before anything happened.

Yzak watched them carefully out of the corner of his eye and just smirked. Things were going to get fun around here. As kept on walking forward he went into the classroom where his teacher sat. There was a look from her, probably amazed that he was early for class. Though his teacher didn't speak, Yzak could tell by the look on her face that she was amazed that Yzak Joule could be on time for class. Though he hoped that she wouldn't expect this from him everyday, because he surely would not do this.

Walking down the aisle towards his seat his teacher eyed him carefully. Yzak felt so much better to with a plan going to be under way the lights are gone and no school work, this could be the perfect day. Asuran was going to pay for what he did yesterday and he was going to pay dearly. With Kira around Asuran was strong.. But without who knows what he could be.. Probably even weak for once, Kira was basically Asuran's happiness. Sitting down, he slumped in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. His teacher immediately got up and left the class room. He laughed slightly at this, was he that scary? Maybe he should ask Dearka.

A grin crossed his face as he twiddle with a strand of his hair, almost getting bored. Nobody around to talk to, maybe it was a bad thing that he had come so early. Dearka should be coming back soon with the results of Asuran's classes. Within moments of thinking of how Dearka did, the tanned male entered the classroom with a paper in his hand.

"You got it?" Yzak questioned, knowing Dearka succeed with the task he gave him.

"Of course, it was easy when I said you needed," replied the male, as he handed Yzak the paper.

Taking it from Dearka, looked over it. Math, Science, Lunch, Computers, and Art was today's classes. Looking over the small chart he began to plan he should meet up with Asuran. Because in between were five minute breaks, and his classes weren't to far away from Asuran's, this was working out perfectly. A small grin broke on his face, blue orbs scanned the paper making sure that he had everything.

"Thanks Dearka."

"Not a problem," he said exclaimed.

Yzak just grinned once again. Then he had almost forgot. "Do I look scary?" he questioned.

"No, why do you ask?" the tanned male replied slightly confused.

"Teacher walked out of the class room in such a rush, when I sat down," the silver headed male said with a shrug.

"Probably because you are early, and hardly ever you are early only when you got something planned," stated Dearka.

"You know me all to well," he replied, as he glanced to the other students as them came in along with the teacher who just fix her small classes.

Yzak just smirked, he felt good today, maybe he should creep out his science teacher.. Oh this should prove interesting. Blue eyes landed on the tanned figure that sat on a desk. "Today is going to be one hell of a day, especially for our friend Asuran Zala."

-

The two males, one with brown hair the other with navy blue left their first class Math. The couldn't work on that had been assigned to the whole class, so they just had a free period to work on any work they need to get finished. For Kira and Asuran there was nothing for them to do but talk. It seemed rather fitting to do so since everyone was talking. Even a few teachers had gotten together outside the class room to talk. Asuran thought it was pointless to be in class today because well their was no power and it was rather dark in the class room they were in. Blinds in the class room were crap and they didn't want to go up when you pulled down on them. So basically the lights were the main source of light.

At the moment Asuran and Kira had forgotten what was going with Yzak and his silly little plan. If he was going to do something it just made him look like a child looking for attention. Since both Kira and Asuran knew this there was really point in worrying, just give the child some candy and then just ignore him. Both Kira and Asuran were wrong on this one. As smart as they were, Yzak wasn't wanting attention he was wanting revenge in a place where it hurt the most for someone. The heart. The two males that just thought Yzak was wanting attention were indeed wrong.

What Kira and Asuran were currently talking about was the party Asuran's father was holding. It was somewhat.. well odd. One, his father usually woke him up in the morning, and if he didn't he would send on of the maids. Neither was done. Two, his father hadn't hugged him to go to one of his parties in like ages! And three, he sounded somewhat desperate for him to come, which in fact was a first. And who were these two people coming over? Wasn't there always someone that Asuran's father wanted him to meet? But never once had he mentioned it before that he wanted him to meet someone. The males gut told him to skip the party and go to Kira's, but his mind told him just to hack it out it will only be about three hours.. Or maybe longer...

"I was really shocked. The day has been so weird," commented Asuran, as he sat with his hands behind his head.

Kira nodded in agreement. "I have to agree, normally your father would've woken you up or something, but no."

"Yea," replied Asuran.

"Now I know what you need for Christmas.. A new alarm clock," Kira said jokingly.

"Shut it," the navy blue haired male said playfully.

Kira shook his head, and remembered Asuran had mention talking to Rusty and decided that now would be the best time to bring it up. "So what did you and our old friend Rusty talk about?"

"A lot really. I told him you and I were going out, he wasn't too surprised by that. He said his parents were deciding to move back here, so if he does we are throwing him a welcome back party at your house," Asuran said, volunteering Kira.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. If Rusty is coming back, I'd be glad to," Kira replied simply.

Asuran just smiled. "I skipped supper last night and just talked on the phone, like one of those girls would," he told Kira.

Laughing slightly, Kira just shook his head at Asuran. "Don't worry about it."

"Doesn't matter if I rack up the phone bill, my father doesn't notice at all," said the emerald eyed male.

Kira nodded slightly as he sat back into his chair starring up at the ceiling. A troubled look crossed his face, he felt something bad was going to happen and he was going to regret something for today.. He didn't know what though. But knowing what made the trouble on his face grow.

"Kira, something troubling you?" Asuran asked, seeing the troubled look on his face.

"No, nothing," he told Asuran, and that was the end of the conversation.

-

Lunch. Nothing was special about it today to Asuran and Kira, but to Yzak it was much different. The silver haired male walked about, looking for Asuran and Kira. Were the even eating the lunch room today? He better hope so, Yzak had prepared all day for this and now Kira and Asuran weren't even there? This was no good. Blue eye scanned the lunch room once again.. They weren't there! Maybe he was going to have to call Dearka to go scout for him. Pacing back and forth through the lunch room, he saw Dearka coming. Something at least was happening.

"Dearka, where are they? Do you know where they are?" Yzak demanded.

"Shut up already and let me speak," barked Dearka. He had to caught his breath. Taking a deep breath he began. "They are on their way. I ran here to tell you that Asuran and Kira are on their way."

Yzak blinked at Dearka. Never once had he been told to shut up by his best friend. "Good," he muttered. Walking away from Dearka, Yzak headed over to the staircase to where he would walk to the first floor where he would confront the two males. The eyes of many girls were landed on him. He was a girl's dream guy, but Yzak didn't waste his time showering a girl with gifts, calling her twenty-four-seven to see if she was alright, and also he didn't like to tell his emotions to one. It found it rather hard to just tell him mother, so why would he even bother telling a girl.

His eyes still kept on Asuran as he was with Kira. The two males hadn't seen him which was a good thing, because they would probably run away from him. Kira's sister.. Um, Cagalli probably had told them already so they've must've known also, he was looking for revenge. And what better to do it with than hurt the one thing Asuran Zala loved dearly? From here they looked to be talking, good thing for him. Following them from a distance, he watched the two stop by a wall, in the lunch line. Now was his chance to get Asuran Zala back for the embarrassment he had caused him.

Slowing down his pace, as he came by the side of Asuran. His hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder and then pushed it to the wall. With his other hand, Yzak grabbed Asuran's chin and brought his face close to his. And in a spilt second Yzak had kissed him passionately. Surely Asuran, was not expecting this, but now came the fun part. Hopefully Kira was still gullible as before. As Yzak broke the kiss he moved up to his ear as began to whisper something. "Let the games began."

Asuran tried to push Yzak away, but he couldn't. He watched Kira confused on the side, while others stared at the two. He could see girls whisper around about the two. Why was this happening to him? Like why didn't it happen to someone else?! He deserved better than this. So what if he was better than Yzak in everything, that was Yzak's problem not his. But no Yzak was taking it out on him. He had no idea what Yzak was trying to pull off, but he wasn't going to let it happen… Whatever it was.

"Oh Asuran, that was a lovely chat we had on the phone last night," Yzak spoke, as he let go of Asuran. "I can't believe you said those mean things about Kira and what things you said to me. But then again.. You said you loved me right?"

Asuran looked at him angrily. "What phone call?!" he yelled with rage.

Kira looked at the two. Was it true? Asuran loved Yzak? "Asuran.. He is lying isn't he?"

Asuran looked to Kira worried. "Of course he is lying."

"I am not lying, he said to me! He loves me and not you!" Yzak said dramatically, as he looked to the scared Kira. Prefect.

"Asuran.." Tears threatened to fall from Kira's eyes. "How could you?!" The brunette yelled now. Bangs covering his eyes, tears could slowly be seen coming down the sides of his cheeks. Kira didn't give Asuran a chance to respond, and within seconds he had darted away from the slightly older male. He didn't want to here it from Asuran. He didn't want to know him any more, all those memories they had shared were now gone. Kira had one class with Asuran, and he knew he would trying to talk with him. But what if his mother asked why he was home so early… Just use the sick excuse, it always worked. Leaving the cafeteria, Kira began to find his over to the doors that led to the front of the school.

Yzak just smirked when Kira had left the cafeteria. Now Asuran Zala was truly weak. Kira was the thing that always brought him happiness and if he had just taken that happiness away it would be perfect. Walking away from Asuran, he looked to Dearka who just shook his head with a smile plastered on his face. Operation make Zala weak, was a total success. Just to bad for Kira. Glancing to the male that was still leaning on the wall for support didn't really seem to know what happened. Oh yes he was weak, just where he wanted him. No he would rise to the top. This Friday was most good indeed, but for Asuran and Kira, probably the worst they'll experience in their life.

Walking up the stairs to see Dearka and Miguel talking about Yzak's latest achievement and congratulated him on a job will done. To Yzak it had been nothing, but a feeling inside him occurred. A feeling of guilt. He would love to remove the emotion, but he knew what he did was wrong. He hadn't realized Kira was so gullible. Sure he was gullible, but not that gullible! He told the two males who kept talking about him to shut up. He'd rather not talk about it now. The guilt was really setting in. Maybe it would go away if he went to go do something…

-

Asuran was still stunned that something like that happened. He hadn't seen it coming.. How could Yzak do such and thing, but the worst thing of was Kira didn't believe him. Wanting to pound Yzak into the wall wasn't the right thing to do. Though it did seem good at the moment. Looking up to a Yzak who sat on the balcony of cafeteria, he glared at him. He did not glare back though, he didn't even have his eyes on him. The silver haired male seemed to be out of it at the current moment.

Now having a loss of appetite, he decide he would go look for Nicol. He really needed to talk with someone, and Nicol seemed the right person to. He always had good advice. Walking out of the cafeteria, he knew where Nicol would be. The music room with the grand piano there. Passing people who had seen the indecent with Kira, Yzak, and him, began to whisper. The male's head looked down to the tiled floor, not wanting to see the stares of others. They must've known what Yzak had said was a lie. But from the whispers that could be heard they sure seemed to believe Yzak more.

"How could Asuran do that to Kira?" one whispered.

"No wonder Kira doesn't trust Asuran, he's been cheating around with Yzak," another whispered.

It nearly caused Asuran's heart to break, when heard that. It wasn't true! They were all lies. All of them. Not wanting to hear the rest of the things the other people had to say, Asuran began to run away from it all. He just wanted to talk with Nicol now. Teachers told him to slow down, he did not listen. All he wanted to do was listen to the soft, reassuring voice of the piano, and his friend. Nothing more… Nothing less. Though running away, he could feel the stares of the others. He nearly bumped into another person, but swiftly dodged them, without hitting him. Navy blue hair covered his pained eyes, as he just continued to run to the music.

Cagalli seemed to be in sight, but Asuran didn't want her ask what was wrong.. She was Kira's twin sister. So instead of stopping to talk to her, he continued so rudely past her. His thoughts remained to Kira. Kira was probably thinking how. How could Asuran Zala, his best friend, his childhood friend betray him. The thought of male hating him, was just painful. It also felt like the more he ran, the less he got to the music room. He could still hear the words of the many people in the hall of what happened. Stopping abruptly, and having enough with the false crap that was being spread around, his fist balled up and soon came crashing against a locker. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled. A tear and slid down his check. Asuran Zala was in true pain.

The talking ceased to continue. The eyes of many people where on Asuran, they not known that it was affecting him that much. Was something about the rumours they have heard from their friends in the cafeteria fake? Was the story that Asuran was cheating on Kira with Yzak true? Or false? Some people began to scratch their heads with confusion. But Asuran didn't not give them an answer instead he left the area, as he slowly began to walk to the music room. He would pay for the repair of the locker, since he had smashed it in.

After letting some of his rage out, he finally came to the music room. Hearing the soft sound of the piano, Asuran touched the cold door knob and gently twisted it, trying not interrupt Nicol's practice. Slipping in silently, he closed the door behind him, making sure he was not about to interrupt the wonderful playing. The light green haired male's hands seem to glide over the keys, as she melody of the song seemed to bring him to his knees. Every time the navy blue haired male had heard the piano he always thought of Nicol. How is hands could make such music. How he was able to read the notes in front of him, it just amazed him.

As soon as the piece of music was over, Asuran meant to speak up, but Nicol did for him.

"Something wrong Asuran?" Nicol asked, turning his head slightly to look at him.

"Yea…" murmured Asuran, "it is about Kira.." He began looking for a place to sit down, so he would not have to stand.

"What happened? Yzak did something stupid?" Nicol said, watching Asuran find a stool.

Oh how Asuran would count the many times Nicol knew what was wrong. "Yea," he told him.

It had taken a while for the two males to get through the whole thing. Asuran tried to explain it best he could without his emotions getting in his way. For him it was rather hard. Nicol had understood, and in a way felt like one of those people that said, 'And how does that make you feel' people. Both Nicol and Asuran knew, that Yzak would've been coming after Asuran sooner or later. And neither of them would've expect sort of thing from Yzak. Instead of physical tactic, he used a mental one. Yzak knew where to attack him.. And he had struck correctly.

The day had carried out in a depressing way. There was no Kira to cheer Asuran up this time. By the time it was time to go home, the navy blue hair male decided to walk home this time. Not wanting to do something stupid and punch Yzak or something like that. The walk wasn't that bad, nobody to talk to him, no people, just silence, and the odd passing car. Hands were stuff away in pockets so that they could keep warm from the chilling wind that brought more clouds. Clouds that were rather dark in a scary way. Another rain storm? It wouldn't be so bad, that is if he wasn't caught in the storm. The feet of Asuran quickened as he hurried home.

Hurrying really wasn't a good idea either, for what was waiting for him was a suit and a tie. That is right, he still had the dinner party to go to. Though he wasn't feeling up to it, he'd knew his father would make him go to it. Maybe after the important was over he would sneak up to his room and get some rest. This Friday was not so good anyway, and he' d like to get it done and over with.

Seeing the big yellow bus that carried the students, Asuran's emerald eyes caught Yzak's sapphire eyes. Though seeing them behind glass they showed some guilt in them. Anger boiled up inside him once again. Seeing his face seemed to make angry at the pain he had caused him, and Kira. But holding his tongue, he continued to walk home.

As the large gate to the Zala manor opened, Asuran entered the property, as he held a steady pace to the main attraction. The mansion. That was what his father said. Though the main attraction was his mother's garden. His father hated it, but Asuran persuaded him every year to keep it and have some gardeners make it pretty. The pretty sculptures, the sweet fragrances of the flowers, the water fountains, and the colours of all the different flowers. It was the best thing on this property. He didn't care about the house, but the garden instead. Eyes averted to the part of the garden that could be seen from the road to the house. Even from a distance it could wonderful.

The sight of the garden was replaced by the large house. The thing stuck out like an eye sore to Asuran. He opened the door to find his father talking with a few people that were helping prepare for tonight's party. Slipping off his shoes, and removing his jacket off of his shoulders, he made his way to the stair case that split in the middle to different parts of the house. Though he was stopped to only hear the voice of his father.

"Hello, Asuran. How was your day?"

"Hello father. Okay, I guess." In Asuran's words. It was shit.

"Oh that is good," his father said happily. "I want you get start getting ready in about three hours time. Got it?"

"Yes, father. You wouldn't mind if took a nap till that time? I am kind of tired."

"No, no of course not," replied his father.

Asuran shrugged his shoulders and headed up the stair case. He was going to take a nap any way regardless of his father's decision. It didn't take him more than twenty seconds to get up the set of stairs. Now was the tasking of going down the hall too his room. Any person could get lost in this place just trying their way to a bathroom. The soft feeling of carpet against his socks felt good. Being in his shoes all day began hard to get on his feet and the cushioning of the carpet just felt like such a relief to get on to. It would be an even greater relief to get finally lay down on his bed.

Coming to one of the many doors down the hallway, he opened the door to come to his room. The room with the best view of course. It seem that nothing in his room had been touched since he left it this morning. Throwing down his bag and jacket. He walked over to his bed. Asuran reached over to the alarm clock that stood on the night stand just inches away from his bed. He adjusted the time to when he was suppose to be getting ready. Placing the alarm clock on the nightstand, he turned the annoying thing on, and crawled into bed.

The soft bed felt good. It was so much better than those hard plastic chairs in school. He also felt some what cold, so he pulled the covers closer to him and hoped that nobody would dare to disrupt him. He was incredibly tired from today and he felt like he could sleep forever, but he knew that was impossible. Though the many things that ran through his mind didn't stop him from sleeping. The room was dark, since the blinds were still closed from this morning. In a way it seem like it was night, but in truth it was still the afternoon. Asuran didn't care, he was out like a light.

-

The alarm clock rang out like an annoying bug in his ear , was it time to get up already? It had only felt like minutes that he was asleep. Eyes peered over to the alarm, it was time to get up. A hand went shooting out from under the covers to go an hit the alarm clock. Once hitting the snooze button, the annoying ringing was gone. Legs were now draped over the side of the bed, as Asuran rubbed his eyes trying not to go back to sleep. He stood up now, arms stretched high into the air, he glanced to the messy bed. To make it or not to? Make it, or hear the howling of father at him for not making his bed.

Once the bed had been made he strolled over to his closet to get some formal wear on for the night. Where had he put it again… Oh yes, at the BACK of his closet. Too bad he couldn't just say he couldn't find it. Throwing the once ironed suit onto the bed he took off his shirt and threw it over into the laundry hamper. Putting on his suit, the sound of his answering machine went off.

"You've reached Asuran Zala, I am either away or busy, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP." Asuran's recorded voice said.

"ASURAN!" Cagalli's voice screeched over the phone. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KIRA?! YOU'D BETTER NOT SHOW YOUR FACE AT SCHOOL OR ELSE!"

Asuran just looked at the machine rather shocked. Kira really did believe what Yzak said. Could he not trust him? What was so untrustworthy about him. It didn't make sense! Anger somewhat boiled up inside, anger at Kira. For not trusting his word. But most of his anger was concentrated on Yzak. If he hadn't been so jealous then this wouldn't have never happened. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore Cagalli's voice screeching in the back of his head. "Damn it, just shut up already," he muttered angrily, before pulling his pants on now.

It didn't take him long to get his suit on and such. He had gotten so use to putting it on, it had been like wearing street clothes and such. Looking over to his room, he found it rather messy. Going over to spots he began to pick up some items and just toss them in his closet. Surprisingly he had found his Mp3 player which he had thought he had lost last week. Picking up the small item, he went over to his desk and placed it on the glass desk. His desk was semi-messy due to the fact that he was making little robotic animals, since his father did not allow animals in the house. Go figure. What a fun sucker he was.

The first one that he had ever mad he had given it to Kira. It was a bird, and Kira had named it Tori. Which was Japanese for bird. There were many others he had given him. The desk intend far along the wall, so he had plenty of space to work with. And not to mention he had he his computer. Taking another looking around, his room didn't see messy. Probably just because he had a lot of stuff. Game consoles, large entertainment system, stereo, computer, video games, a bed, dresser, bookshelf, desk. And then he had a balcony so he had some furniture out there. What could he say, he like to sit outside.

Throwing a couple more pieces of dirty clothes in the hamper, he gave a small nod, and headed over to the door that lead to the hall way. Turning off the light he opened the door and soon closed it behind him, as he headed down the hall towards the large staircase. The soft sound of music fill most of the house. The small band of people that usually came an played at his father's parties. Rolling his, at the sound of the music, he wished he could hire Nicol. He was way better than these people combined. Nicol played different things while they just played the same damn thing at each party. The songs got boring after the third time.

Walking down the staircase Asuran saw a few people enter the front door. Yuri & Romina Amalfi it looked to be. They were Nicol's parents. Yuri, Nicol's father, did business together with his father and knew each other rather well. So it would only make sense that he would come. Poor Nicol, he was probably left at home, but then again that kid could make anything fun.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase he was greeted by his father who seemed rather happy tonight. He had said there was someone that he wanted him to meet. And that person was the last thing on his mind. Asuran just smiled slightly at his father.

"Ah, Asuran, how was your nap?" Patrick Zala asked slightly concerned.

"It was rather good, no interruptions for once," Asuran commented.

"I am glad you slept well, you must've had a tiring day at school to make you take a three hour nap," his father said, with a small smile.

"So father, who is this person you want me to meet?"

"Just wait Asuran, the people are starting to arrive. I'll introduce her as soon as she gets settled in," replied his father.

"She? It is a gi-" Asuran was cut off by sound of Nicol's parents.

"Ah! If it isn't Asuran!" joked Yuri Amalfi.

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it Mr. and Mrs. Amalfi," Asuran said, his hand reaching out to shake Yuri's hand.

Yuri's hand took his and shook it gently. "Yes it has Asuran dear," Romina said sweetly with a soft smile to Asuran.

Asuran began to mingle with the guests that came through the door, but some how he had missed two people… But he hadn't noticed them at all. Heading over to the food table to get some food he sighed, what a long evening. When was this "girl" going to get here… His father better not try and match maker, for the old man seemed to be to old and involved in work to do something like that.. A memory flashed in his mind. One from a few nights ago. Women's shoes on the shoe rack at night when he went down for his nightly raid of the kitchen for food. And that morning they were gone..

Something was suspicious, but Asuran hadn't questioned his father. He wasn't no detective but he knew one plus one equalled two. Maybe his father had found someone to replace his mother.. That was probably the big news to him! This did not seem to good now. I'd rather get his head chewed of by Cagalli than meet someone that his father was dating. Taking a piece of shrimp he dunked it in seafood sauce and went on his way over to go get something to drink as he continued to figure out this mystery of what was going on with his father.

Well, it wasn't long before his father had found him. This was going to be one of the worst days in his life. First Kira, now this. What could possible make this day worse?! His father had dragged him by the wrist to bring him over to lady sitting on a bench. She seemed to be the same age as his father, or possibly younger. Her hairstyle seemed rather familiar, the silvery colour was recognizable. But to Asuran at the moment he could not think of anyone with silver hair. Shaking off the fact of familiar, he watched as stood up to greet him.

"Ah, Ezalia!" Asuran's father began. "This is my son, Asuran. And Asuran this Ezalia Joule, my girlfriend."

At least he didn't say fiancée, then he probably would've fainted. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ezalia," he said, bowing his head slightly to show some respect. He didn't get it though.

"No, no, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Asuran dear," Ezalia said with a sweet smile. "I'd like you to meet my son. Come' on out honey!" Ezalia called.

A male in a black suit came out from a small crowd of people. With one look at his face, Asuran knew right away that this had ought to be the worst day of his life.. It was none other than Yzak Joule that had stepped out of the crowd. His sapphire pierced Asuran's emerald eyes showing no signs of guilt now. "I've told you not call me 'honey' mother, I have a name. It is Yzak," the male had told his mother.

"Asuran I'd like you to meet my son Yzak. Yzak, this is Asuran, and his father Patrick," Ezalia said, introducing Yzak to the Asuran and his father.

"I've already meet Yzak. We attend the same school," Asuran commented, as hatred lathered all over his words.

Inside Asuran was rather angry at his father and Yzak. Different emotions, one of them all just told him to get away before he beat the crap out of Yzak. He didn't care if he was being rude, but he could not stand another second, with Yzak smirking like he had won the game… That was it! Asuran turned quickly, as his fists balled up headed toward the stair case to his room. He was going to run away from home. Maybe stay with Nicol, since Kira was still probably upset.. Well it is his own fault for believing that damn Yzak.

His father attempted to stop him with shouting but it didn't work, Asuran didn't give him the time of day right now and just continued up the staircase. Everyone had their eyes pasted on the father and son. So what if he was ruining his father's party, his father always ruined things for him! So why couldn't he do the same? Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father coming up the stairs rather angry.

"Asuran!!" his father yelled.

No reply. Asuran's pace quickened as he headed to his room. Thank the lord for a lock on his room. He would use his balcony as his escape route, he had jumped from it plenty of times and remained perfectly fine. The slamming of the door could be heard through the awkward silence between the party guests. Then came the banging of the fist and the rattling of the door knob. The only way it seem that his father would get in if he had kicked down the door. And the old man probably couldn't do that. Well too bad for him! All he seemed to care about was work! It seemed when he wanted Asuran to attend something he would be really nice to him, but then he would turn back to the old grouch. No. He wasn't going to put up with that crap anymore!

Changing into a part of jeans and a shirt, he reached over for a coat. He knew it was raining out so he had better keep warm or catch a cold. Plus he knew if someone saw him running down the street in formal wear they might be thinking something happened, and the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. It was bad enough that his father would be looking for him, but he also didn't need the police pulling him over and talking to him. So just regular street clothes would do the best, that and the suit seemed to be getting a little to small for him. It would probably slow down his running. Putting the coat on over his shoulders and buckling the straps so the rain would get him and make him cold.

Throwing a backpack onto his bed, he grabbed a few things in it. A changes of clothes, tooth paste, tooth brush, hair brush, mp3 player, cell phone, and his trusty wallet. He found himself basically set. The banging on the door was beginning to give him a headache already. "SHUT UP WITH THE BANGING OLD MAN!" he barked at his father. This was the first time that Asuran had disrespected his father, but to Asuran he seemed to deserve it. Throwing the backpack over his shoulder he went over to the balcony.

Opening the door, quietly he felt the wind hammer against his body. This would be somewhat tough. Silently closing the door behind, so his father wouldn't hear that he was sneaking out of the house. It would be must hard to run when someone knew your escape route. The rain hit his face, it was cold. He had no idea how he was going jump down from the balcony when it was raining and with winds like this. It was almost suicidal, but no Asuran would never think of suicide. His mother had taught him never to think that way, and always say that the hardest battle in life was life itself.

"This Friday couldn't get any worse. And here I thought Fridays were suppose to be good."

- - - - -

.**x. Author's Note .x.  
**Semi-cliffy! Alright! After a long break I finally got this chapter up! I would like more review than last time. My friends love this fanfiction so far. My one friend Zags, didn't like Gundam SEED before, still doesn't but stays she likes my story. I would've added the more parts with Yzak in the last few parts, but then my chapter would be way longer! And I think it is long enough. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I only received one review! Flames are not welcome. Also, since Kira and Asuran aren't going to get back together, I need some ideas who he should end up with. My friend suggested him ending up with Mwu in a teacher x student relationship, but I don't know. I need you to help me decide! All it takes is a minute or two, clearly it took me over five hours to type this. Well R&R!


	3. The Runaway Child

**We Were Rivals**  
**Chapter 3:** The Runaway Child

**.x. Disclaimer .x.**  
I do not own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in Gundam SEED. The only thing I own is characters I make up. That is it.. Oh, and the plot that I came up with.  
**.x. Warnings .x.**  
This is a shounen ai fanfiction so that means boy x boy. There is going to be some swearing and fighting parts, but I don't think any gore.  
**.x. Pairings .x.**  
Asuran x Yzak and slight Asuran x Kira, hints of Nicol x Asuran (in this chapter).  
**.x. Summary .x.**  
AU and Shounen ai Asuran Zala's father is dating someone, but who? What happens when it turns out to be the mother of someone he thinks ill of? What happens when these two fall in love over time? Anything could happen.  
**.x. Dedications .x.**  
I would love to dedicate this story to five of my best friends, Tenshi, Shadow, and Zags! Love ya!

**.x. Author's Note .x.**

_Italic is for thoughts_  
"Quotation Marks are for speaking"

Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but really to tell the truth, I grew rather bored of my fanfiction. That was till I finished watching the end of Gundam SEED Destiny, and since none of my friends really go online that I could role-play with I just started to finish writing the end of the chapter, and BAM! I got interested again. I hope you enjoy this chapter of We Were Rivals.

- - - - -

Running quickly through the garden of his mothers, Asuran glanced back to the mansion. The wind had lashed at him making it harder to run in the away from his home. Almost as if it didn't want him to go away. No, he didn't care about his father, the wind, or that person that his father was dating had to say! He was old enough to make his own decisions! He was able to take care of himself! Who was there to take care of him when his mother died?! No one. It just proved to him even more that he was better off to be with some that cared for him, than with a father that did not care about him.

Rain pounded on his body as he ran. Wanting to escape the hold of this nightmare… He had escaped it, only temporarily though. He knew he would have to face his father sooner or later and then Kira. The gate to his house soon came into view. There would most likely be someone standing guard and question him why he was running out in the rain when he could take a car instead. If they questioned his running, then he would reply. The sound of his foot steps couldn't be made out do to the fact that it was raining rather hard. As the metal front gate neared, the boy turned his head quickly so he could get a glance at his house. Pained emerald eyes, quickly turned back to what was in front of him.

His legs carried him past the gate, whose guard stood by and watched him. A young female about the age of nineteen. Her voice called to him through the rain. "Zala-san, where are you going in this weather? You should be inside with your father and his guests."

She didn't know. But maybe he could trust her, it was the only few times that he had stopped and chatted with her. "And why are you here playing the role of the guard? Don't you have a better place to be? Like your family?" he asked. It was somewhat rare to see a girl guarding a mansion like this. Usually they would hire one of those buff guys or something, but here it was skinny girl. Asuran walked slowly back to where she was standing post.

"I'm using the money to pay for my college tuition, since my parents died in an accident two years ago. We weren't that rich so the money that they left was used for finding a home of my own," she spoke gently. "You did not reply to my question though…"

"I'm running away from home," he told her.

"Why?" she asked simply. Though his eyes told her that something was wrong.

"Because that person I call father, does not care about me. Just about himself, his money, and his new girl friend…" Asuran's eyes were now downcast at the ground beneath his feet. "And the women that he is dating happens to have a son that I loathe, someone that took someone away from me that was special."

"Kira. Kira Yamato?" A smile crossed the young women's face, and surprised shock came across Asuran's. She had been right. "I've seen you with him countless times and they way you look at him. It is clear to say that you are in love, but I do not know this other person that you hate. I won't tell your father which way you've gone, and I'll keep it a secret, people need to be alone at times to think things through. I find when my friends are around when I need to think things out, I can not think properly and I get distracted easily and often make the wrong choice," she said, giving her words of wisdom to him.

"Thank you.. Umm.."

"Vienna. Vienna Rosaline. You'd better hurry wherever you're running away too; I don't think the rain is going to let up."

Asuran nodded, before he turned around and began to walk away from the older teen and soon he began to run. The rain was coming down so hard that he seemed to disappear from the sights of the Vienna. He had better get to his destination before he had gotten hit by a car, unable to see in this weather and time of day. He could hardly hear the sounds of his own running foot steps against the pavement. The sound of all the rain hitting the ground covered it up.

Crossing a street, he had made sure that there were no cars coming, but also made sure his father wasn't following him. Emerald eyes looked over to the road that led to his street, and nobody was coming. In a way it was good, but a few limousines past him. Probably going to his father's house and he had hoped that whoever they were, did not see his face. In a way he was grateful for this downpour of rain.

As he ran, he saw many rain drains where twigs, leaves, and other debris had blocked a side sewer drain, causing little water to go through. A build up of water began to form. Hopefully the river wouldn't flood. Lately they've been getting nasty rain storms like this, and since Asuran was one that watched the news, often he knew that the river was close to flooding. But lately they've been opening up the damn on the other side of the city to let some water flow out of it, so that people would not get their homes flooded. The river was fairly close to his house, but he did not worry. He only worried for the safety of the people and not the large house.

The rain began to die down for a few minutes; he could finally hear his own foot steps that came down on the pavement. His pace slowed a bit, his running quickly jolted to a walk. Running in the rain sure exhausted him much. If it was just his luck he would catch a cold because of this. The sound of the car blaring music had passed him, accidentally going into the build of water and splashing him. Now the term, 'soaked to the bone', applied to him. Probably a bunch of adolescences thinking that they owned the streets or something like that. Asuran would've yelled at them like some old man would, but he just let it pass. This Friday was bad so might as well not complain too much about it.

The chilling wind had come at him with a blast. It seemed that his clothes did no help to protect him from the wind. Nicol's manor was still a ways away and if he continued at this pace his father might catch up with him. Without another thought he began to run again.

Eyes looked up to the street signs, looking for the correct one to go down. Navy blue hair stuck to his face as he attempted to push some of it away with a free hand. He could feel the coldness of his hand against his face as he brushed the stray hairs away. Once the hairs were gone, his hand shot back down into his pocket where they could warm up. Turning a corner the wind lashed against his face, it was one of the things he hated was the wind against his face. Emerald eyes looked around, seeing if he could get a ride with someone. Asuran really didn't like walking, or running in this case, in this weather period. Maybe there was a bus stop around here! Then he could catch a bus to Nicol's house, but he doubted it the current moment. Though there was one problem, he rarely took a city bus, and he didn't know the routes.

The minutes felt so long as he ran. Never mind that, they felt like hours. The speed he was going at he was going at he knew he would be there in no time at all, though father time didn't make it really short. Asuran began to think he was in some sort of nightmare. Maybe he was! It was nonsense he had been through! He just endured two days of school, with Yzak being the ass he was to him. It had also been really tough… Kira was gone, his happiness once again taken away. No, this was every bit real. It wasn't a dream, it was all real, the kisses, the fights, the homework, the yelling, and all the sounds around. They were all real. Asuran had finally convinced himself that it wasn't a really bad nightmare, but just another day in life. Now he ran on the streets, regardless of the few cars that passed him every now and then. He didn't care; he was already soaked to the bone. What difference did it make if he got splashed by a car driving through puddle?

Once more he took a quick turn down another street, and let out a sigh of relief. He was almost there, this was Nicol's street, and soon he would be safe from everything. He could already hear Nicol's piano playing in his head. Asuran could mentally see Nicol's hands gliding over the keys of the piano. The soft sound of playing seemed to cloud his mind. Opening the gate to the manor he walked forward. The piano seemed to now capture is mind now, as if something possessed him. He was now stumbling, trying to keep is walk forward to the door without fainting. Reaching forward, as if trying to grope something, his hand landed on the door knob. Slowly his hand began to wrap around the cold metal knob, but his grasp of the knob disappeared. Asuran collapsed against the door, his mind was completely clouded over. His body came crashing against the door, the smile on his face was gone, and replaced with a face of pain. The limp body pooled at the door, and from behind the door fast foot steps came to answer the door.

The door opened. "Asuran!" Nicol's voice called, as he bent down to check out his friend. Asuran's face was so pale. "Hachi! Call a doctor!" yelled the teenaged boy to his butler, while he tried to get Asuran to wake up. "Asuran! Wake up!"

It was no use, the boy's soul was not responding to the shouts.

It was lost.

-

"Oka-san…" a familiar voice said.

"Asuran…" a very familiar to Asuran, replied. "Don't worry about it. I'm here now. Just rest."

"Oka-san, where am I?"

"Shh, I said rest."

The boy nodded is head slightly before looking up at the sky. Though his mother had told him to rest, he didn't. Mind wandered about, while his mother was close by humming a song. That song seemed to occupy most of his mind now. It was a song he knew well, he knew he had heard it before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had no idea where or who he had heard it from in the past, but the song meant a lot to him. The fragrance of flowers filled his nose, it made him question his location more now, but he seemed to have a pretty good clue to where he was. Also he knew what was going on to. It suddenly began to flood his mind. Sitting up he seemed to give his mother quite a fright at the action suddenly. He saw the small fear that sparked in her eyes, but his emerald eyes looked everywhere. He was in the green house at the Zala Manor… But the green house had been condemned years ago. He recalled that the last memory he had was when he was at the Amalfi Manor!

Asuran was rather confused about everything now, and looked to his mother for answers.

"Asuran, dear, you should rest," his mother told him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?! What is the date?!" he now demanded, since she wasn't giving him what he wanted. Was this some sick joke?! His mother was dead! She had been dead for a good while! He placed a hand on his head, it felt rather warm, his face also felt flushed. Now he didn't begin to feel good. What was really going on?

His mother, Lenore Zala, softened her looked at him, regardless of his demands. "Hush, now. I'll tell you everything since you want to know so much," she said with the sweetest smile. A smile Asuran hadn't seen a very long time. "Just lay back, and I will tell you everything," her voice said, sounding so reassuring.

"You fainted because you were running outside in the rain last night. When you were running away from your father. In the end result of you running away was catching a cold. It seemed it has also affected you in this state of mind," she explained, but continued on moments later. "I know, I know. I suppose to be dead, and I am, but some how you've reached my soul in this other world."

Asuran looked surprised at her. Another question popped in his mind. Was he dead?

"No no, you aren't dead Asuran," she said with a smile on her face.

Oh how Asuran hated when his mother use to read his mind like a book, even in the after life she still did that.

"I've seen what you've been through, but don't let that bring you down. Though your father may not love you like I do, he does. You got to continue on with your life regardless. I also saw what happened between you and Kira, yesterday. I can't see the future, but I feel that things won't patch up. Call it a mother's feeling," she spoke as calmly as ever.

"But why?!" Asuran nearly yelled. He loved Kira, his mother knew that for sure… then why would she say that? Out of rage, he jumped out of the bed he was in, his eyes already watering with tears. He saw a vase of some sort and just smacked it off the table. When his arm and gone through the glass object, shards of glass seemed to cut him. Slumping down to the ground, he held his arm, eyes looking up more full of rage.

"Asuran!" his mother yelled at him. She walked quickly over to him. She saw that he was bleeding, but that was his own fault, he knew he shouldn't have broken that vase, but he had yet to learn his lesson. Bring up her hand, she quickly brought it across his face. He was slapped by his own mother. It was a thing she rarely done in the past to him, but she found he deserved it.

Blood.. It dripped from Asuran's wound on his arm. His face stung like crazy. He could only recall two other times where he had been slapped. And they both hurt, but he knew he had deserved this one. Though he was unsure if this was even a dream. The pain, the blood, the feelings that rushed to him, everything felt so real. Or maybe he was in nightmare that wasn't letting go of him. Many ideas filled his mind, but he only looked to his mother. Wanting answers to why he felt pain in such a surreal place. The azure haired male looked to his mother who went off to go check on some more plants. As he clutched his arm, he glanced to the ground to see the broken pieces of the vase. Without thinking of himself anymore he began to pick up the pieces of the vase. Not being careful, the boy cut his hand now, but not enough that would kill him. Blood slowly to seeped out, but he refrained from looking like he was in pain.

Once all the major pieces that were off the ground on to a table, he looked around, blood seemed to cover his hand. In the corner of this place which looked like his home, he saw a broom. Standing still, waiting to make itself useful. Slowly Asuran walked over to the broom, even if this was a dream, he had to make things right. Though he felt it was too real to be a dream, walking bare foot over the broom, he reached out with his bloody hand a grasped the wood handle of it. Wincing slightly when he grasped it, he wandered back to the spot with all the broken glass that he thought had shattered into a ton of pieces was to much to pick up by hand. He became to sweep regardless how much pain it caused, but in the end he only grasped the wood handle of the broom harder.

Unaware that his mother was watching, he began to space out while his body was on autopilot, sweeping up his mess. Though as he swept up his mess, he began to notice that there wasn't as much pain as there was before, and slowly it began to disappear. Without realizing it, his noticed his hand began to fade. It was only till the voice of his mother and brought he back to what was going on. Her voice still sounded like it did when she had said goodbye to him that morning before dying in the afternoon. It pained him much in the heart, he looked to her eyes, his own eyes almost in tears. Feeling his mother's soft hand grasp his and bring it up to show him, he looked horrified. His hand was fading away.

Jumping back, he looked down at his clothes. He was fading too! Was it time for him to go, what was even going on?! Was this dream ending or something? No he didn't want to go, not just yet, he still wanted to talk to his mother, but he assumed somebody had found laying outside of Nicol's house. Maybe it was for the best. Asuran's head quickly looked down to the ground where his bangs covered his eyes. Soft sobs began to form as he slightly cried. He didn't know what to do. His father was such a jerk, Kira was gullible, and also he had to face Yzak at that too, and then there could've been the possibility that he could turned out to be his brother in the end. How life sucked. "I don't want to go.. I hate that life.."

His mother reached out to him, but quickly retreated her hand. He had to learn to deal with problems, and be able to stand on his own two feet. "I know Asuran, but I can't always be here for you..." she spoke softly, wanting to embrace her son before he disappeared to the world of reality. "Things will get better."

Those were his mother's last words before he disappeared. Asuran's world went black. Though he could not see he felt his body falling into a see of black. The air that his body ripped through, seemed to just be passing through him. Like he was ghost or a person that did not exist. Another thing he felt was the tears that he shed, and the pain that had once been in his hand was gone. It was all just a dream. Nothing more. Nothing less. But was it really his mother trying to talk to him? Or was he just being crazy? He wasn't sure anymore. Life itself he began to think was not worth this pain. Opening his eyes, all he saw was black. Moving his thought injured hand to his face to looked at. Though he could see nothing, he felt as if there was no wound there. It must have been a dream. Still falling in this deep hole which seemed to go on for ever, he finally let his body rest. Eyes closed, mind turned off, body fell limp. He just wanted to sleep in this darkness.

-

Though what seemed like days in that dream world was only in fact was just hours. Three to be exact. The boy's body lay in the a bed in the Amalfi manor. The room was only filled with the soft sound of the piano. It was the only noise that was really heard. Only two people had been in the room. Two boys. Nicol and Asuran. The green haired male had called his parents, and knew what was wrong. Since Asuran had come to him that afternoon and told him everything he knew what to do and not to do. Every so often Nicol's face would look over to the sleeping teenager. His face as pale as a ghost, he showed a lot of signs of sickness and his mother had called a doctor earlier to take a look at Asuran. And evidently the doctor had given the same diagnosed as Nicol did. Just a cold. Being somewhat relieved, he played the piano. Fingers danced gracefully over the black and white keys. The song was sad, but somewhat relieving one. The odd mistake, but there was no mistake in art. Nor in music.

Nicol waited and waited for the boy to open his eyes. Three hours went to four, then to five, and then to six. And now it was already early morning. The boy had continued to play the piano though with some pause to get a snack or go to the washroom. Every time he came back into the room he would check if Asuran was awake. He would've liked to discuss what was wrong, but he had heard from his mother and father that Asuran had run away from his father. Fighting off sleep was a hard thing right now, but it had to be done sooner or later, maybe Asuran would be up by the time he was awake. Practicing and playing the piano for some many hours was kind of fun, but then again, he was running out of songs to play. Being the curious boy that he was he didn't want to start on a new song and make a ton of noise, so he stuck to the ones he knew.. Or mostly knew.

On the seventh hour Nicol had laid down his head onto the floor and fell asleep. The sandman had won the battle, it was always the outcome that the sandman won. Plus, poor Nicol had not much experience when it came to staying up very late. And this was his first all nighter, it was seven am, and that was the time Nicol had gotten up twenty four hours ago. Not wanting a blanket or a pillow, the green haired boy just laid his head onto the hardwood floor, and just before he had fallen asleep he had muttered a few words and name. "Asuran…" was all that was barely audible.

Nicol had no dream, he wasn't one of those people that dreamed often, so it was mostly darkness he slept in. Not a sound, not a movement, and not a sight to see anything. When he heard his mother calling his name, he heard it clearly. "Nicol... Nicol…" Romina said over and over again. It was clear as day when he heard his mother's voice, but he saw nothing, so his nap or sleep must have been over and it was time for him to get up. Liquid red eyes slowly opened for his mother who was shaking him awake. Something seemed to be draped over him, most likely a blanket, but the hard floor was no longer there, but was merely replaced with the soft cushion of a mattress under him. His father had probably dragged or carried him in to the bed. He wasn't much of a sleep walker apparently. Now taking a look around, he lifted himself into a sitting position he was in his own room. One of the first things that came to his mind, once he rubbed his eyes after a couple of times was: _'How was Asuran?!'_

Ripping off the covers, he didn't bother to say a word to his worried looking mother. Nicol shot off the bed and to the guest room with the piano. His socks that he had on before were off, probably kicked them off in bed during the night. He didn't run down the hall, but gave a quick brisk pace to the guest room that was just doors down the hall. Nicol shivered at the cold floor at his feet, maybe he should've put some socks on.. The hardwood floors were always cold when he woke up... Ignoring his own needs he went to see the health of his friend instead, slowly he moved his hand toward the handle of the door and grasped it gently, hoping he wouldn't wake up Asuran, if he wasn't already up. Slowly he turned the door knob to the side, making sure that it wouldn't make a sound, as soon as he had turned the door knob all the way to the side he pushed open the door to look upon the already awake Asuran. His figure was sitting up straight as he looked out the window that was to the side of him.

As Asuran heard the approaching steps of the male, he did not look to face him. His heart pained from what his mother said in his dream and from what happened yesterday. His attention was caught when Nicol's father, Yuri stepped into the room with a loud entrance. Blinking once then twice, Asuran just let out a hearty laugh, despite his pained heart he had to give Yuri some credit for trying to cheer him up. All Nicol did was just blink at his father's cheer up method and it had worked too, and soon he joined Asuran in a laugh, but when the teenager in the bed started coughing, the laughing was severed quickly. Apparently laughing was not the best medicine when you were sick with a sore throat. Asuran hadn't really discovered that he had one, this was the first sound he made since he woke up, but his throat was bothering him somewhat, though he thought nothing really of it.

The ugly hacking stopped, and all the pale teenager did was place a small smile on his face signalling he was okay. "I'll be fine," he told them in whisper now, it hurt to talk now. Maybe laughing like that was too much strain on his throat.

"Don't worry Asuran," Yuri spoke up. "We'll talk good care of you. Nicol told us everything." Walking to Asuran who was sitting up in the bed, he placed the lunch he had made for him on his lap, though he back unsure if Asuran should really be eating that. He did have a sore throat after all, maybe he should take it back or give it to his wife, Romina and make Asuran some soup. "Would you like some soup instead Asuran? I didn't realize that you might have a sore throat…"

Nicol told him everything then that would mean his father was here. Right? "He isn't here... Is he?" he asked rather impatiently for an answer.

"No, we knew what was going on really and found it best to be away from your father really. The way you acted at the party, gave it away that you were going to run away, but we didn't expect you to come here. So when Nicol called us at the party we came home right away and didn't bother telling Patrick," Yuri explained calmly.

"Oh.. Good," Asuran said softly, looking at the food with his emerald eyes. He was glad to have a friend like Nicol... "Thank-you…"

"Don't worry about it Asuran," Nicol told him, with a soft smile.

Returning the smile just as softly, Asuran closed his eyes once again, wanting to rest more. Sure he would've like to talk more, but his throat was just killing him. He also knew that Nicol would understand that he was sick. _'But that dream,'_ his own thoughts in a whisper, he opened his eyes before closing them soon after. Sleep felt rather wonderful right, as long as he wasn't plagued with some sort of nightmare. The sounds of his mother once again told him not to worry about thing, it was the way life went. Her words, filled with such knowledge it made him always listen. Though, he wondered was this is just mind telling him this or, was it really his mother. He wanted to believe it was his mother really making contact with him, he really did. And so that is what he did. It was nice to go back in time and sit with his mother, even if it was only in his dreams. It made him feel happier, and better, regardless of his now broken heart.

Who could forget Kira? He was a kind person, though he was older, by a couple of months, Asuran was the one that felt older. Always looking out for him. He wished everything would be as it was years ago. His mother still alive, Kira with him, his father treating somewhat half decent. He wished that, but wishes never came true.

-

As his stay with Nicol's family, went on for days, Asuran's father had been informed of his son's location. But to great happiness Asuran was going to stay with Nicol, he really didn't mean for Nicol to pick sides between Kira and himself, but where else was he suppose to run to? Nicol, and Kira, were his only real friends. And Kira's house was totally out of the question, because of what happened Friday afternoon. Nicol had stuck by Asuran, regardless of what things had been said around school. You could say he was in a state where he was mostly quiet and cold. Kira wasn't helping much either by not talking to him. Nicol was really his only friend now. When he was well enough to return to school his head was bitten off by Cagalli, and he really did was just stare blankly at the girl. That is till Nicol had managed to push him away from him. School felt like hell and back, his only retreat place was in his sleep now. His mother always came to talk to him now, it felt so wonderful. Though he wasn't sure if he should tell anyone this because they might think he was mental or something along that kind of lines.

A week later Asuran had finally returned home, his father somewhat nicer to him. Maybe a parent to parent talk by Yuri had helped. The fact that he had told Kira not to tell his parents about the neglect he had been given, he just lived with it. Maybe he should've told Kira's parents along time ago about his own problems. But none the less now it was his turn to give his father the cold shoulder and swat him away like a fly. During that whole week of school by all means, Asuran had avoided Yzak. Heck it really only came down to skipping, and gave the teacher a legitimate reason for his absence. Nicol's doctor had written him a note for gym, excusing him from activities that included running. But like the good student Asuran was made up for those classes by being in the school library researching the old Olympics. He was glad his gym teacher was an Olympic fan. So for all those marks he had missed in participating in class he made them up.

It wasn't till his father had suggested that for the first week of Summer Vacation that the Joule family, and the Zala family spend sometime camping. He could say that Yuri's talk hadn't quite gotten through his mind.

- - - - -

Okay, after a long time of having half the fanfiction chapter finished and on my computer for about four months, I finally decided that I should finally work on my fanfiction. The chapter was short compared to my other chapters, but I liked it. More like bittersweet in a way. Hints of Nicol x Asuran in there. I promise for all those Yzak fangirls, that Yzak will be more in the next chapter. Please I don't want to be mean and leave Kira all alone by himself. I would like some pairing suggestions for him. Also the characters are a bit, off with their personalities, but heck they aren't in war here, so it will differ. Please no flames, but reviews and anything about my writing you'd like to point is nice.

I hope to update way sooner. I already started on the next chapter. So it should be up soon.

Already there has been a few suggestions for the following Kira pairing:

Heine x Kira.  
Shinn x Kira.

Remember you are also able to suggest someone for Kira. Anyone, just not Asuran or Yzak.  
R&R! And please review!


End file.
